She do it for the money
by ilikeit90
Summary: Who knew paying for school would bring you something amazing? Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters
1. She do it for the money

**Hi guys! So this is my first ever fic. I always read the stories on here and believe me when I say ALWAYS. Just ask my boyfriend who I completely ignore while I'm reading! ****Anyways I have written short stories before I just never thought I was any good so I never posted them. So here is my first story, I hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism is very helpful but please don't bash my work. Im still a newbie! Now on to the story!**

**Thanks guys**

**-Danielle**

_I'm only doing this to pay for college; I'm only doing this to pay for college. _That's the only thing running through my head as I walk onto the stage. _Sweet Jesus this crowd is huge!_ Taking deep breaths to try and calm my nerves as the music starts. Since it's my first time on stage my boss Pam decided something slow like Cant Be Friends by Trey Songz was a good start. I am Sookie Stackhouse first time short term stripper and what seems like long term college student. I grew up in a small town in Louisiana called Bon Temps. My parents died in a car accident when I was 10 and left me and my brother Jason with my Gran. She was my rock and would help me through tough situations such as this little predicament I came to be in. We lived in our Grans farmhouse and she raised us well but had very little money to send us to college. After my brother turned 18and graduated, he moved into our parent's home and worked for the road crew, but never really contributed to anything financially and never went to college. By the time Gran had passed she used all her savings on my college education and I did what I could waitressing in the only restaurant close to home called Merlottes, but it wasn't enough. I had to take out loans and Jason was no help what so ever, so I was on my own doing my best to stay at LSU and pay off my debt. That's how I ended up here on stage in a tight black micro mini and a barely there bra. Now I'm not stick thin like a model but I aint fat either. I have long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a nice dark tan and curves in all the right places and because I'm a southern girl I have nice legs and a big ass as well as ample breast, with a firm and fit stomach. I finally make it to the front of the stage and swaying my hips sensually to the beat of the music. Now I know I can't sing for shit but I can dance like a pro. I also know the difference between sexy and just plain old slutty. I try as hard as I can not to look into the crowd since I have never in my life danced for anyone but my ex Bill Compton, and I know I will freak out if I see how they're watching me. Gradually I make it to the pole and start doing the moves Pam showed me. Thank God for thick thighs and a photographic memory or I would be flat on my ass and lookin a fool. Finally the song ended and I hurry off stage, but before I even make it half way behind the curtain Pam pounces on me.

"Sookie, you are a natural. I knew you would be perfect for the job the moment I saw you. Especially with that sexy innocent face you have." That damn eyebrow wiggle she does creeps me out. Did I mention Pam loves women? Well if you didn't know now you do!

"Well I aim to please." I say sarcastically. "What time should I be here tomorrow for practice?" I seriously hope she doesn't expect me early after being here all night, unless she wants a disaster, let's hope she's not a morning person.

"Well, since I don't want to be out of bed before noon, I say be here at 2. That will at least give us a few hours before you go on."

With that said I think it's time for me to go change out of this outfit before I go home. No sense in risking a bar hopper thinkin I'm a hooker. I see my best friend Amelia walking into the dressing room and I try to catch up to her. Now I say catch up in the sense that one can only go so fast in 3 inch stilettos and not bust their ass. Walking into the dressing room Amelia tackles me and starts squealing. Now this is a usual for her when she is excited, but after getting off stage sweating like a pig I have no clue what she could be excited about.

"Amelia, what the hell!" I yelled right in her ear. At least she stopped squealing, thank god! "Now that I have my hearing back, care to share what has you in this happy mood since it obviously isn't your reflection?"

"Oops, sorry Sooks I was just so happy!" way to state the obvious. "Guess who showed up?" Hmm the only time she reacts this way is when Trey comes to the club, since he finally asked her out every time she sees him she act like a teenager.

"Let me guess lover boy is here?" Cue squeal in 3, 2, 1.

"Eek, ok ok sorry, anyways he asked me out on another date and he said that he wants to double. He has this totally gorgeous friend that he wants to set you up with!" Wonderful. Sarcasm is the way to go tonight.

"Umm, how bout ... no." I know I will not win this with her, she will guilt me into it by saying I don't do anything for her. God she is like my brother! "You know I don't have time for this. I have school to focus on as well as this job since I can't work for Sam anymore. And you saw how well it went when we tried a double with Quinn." Please Amelia have a heart!

"Oh come on, I'm serious when I say that he is gorgeous. I mean sex on a stick type of a man! Oh, Yum!"

"You're not letting me out of this are you?" Nope I knew it I got that look, the same one she gave me when she told me to come be a stripper with her. Look how that ended up.

"Ok, ok I know that look I'll go. One date Amelia and I'm serious if I'm not having fun we are leaving." I'm so glad I was prepared for the on slaughter of hugs, kisses, and squeals. To tell you the truth her happiness is kind of contagious.

After me and Amelia got all the date information set up, it was time for us to go home. I decided after Gran died to move to Shreveport since it was closer to work and my friends, as well as further from my mooching brother. Ames and I got a nice two bedroom apartment which her father, who is a very wealthy business man, decided he would pay for it. He always said his daughter deserved the best even though he wasn't happy about her part time career choice he still loved her unconditionally. Every time I think of them it makes me miss Gran. Finally leaving the club, after Ames ran over to Trey to tell him I agreed, we got into the car and drove the short distance to the apartment. Now that I really think about it I was excited for the date since I haven't been out in 6 months, but dreading the training Pam will bring tomorrow over ran the happy feelings of it. Finally at 4 am I got in bed and was dead to the world.


	2. Shut it Down

**Hey guys! I didn't think anyone would like this story but I'm really glad to see some of you do! That's my motivation to keep going with this story! I just couldn't wait and I spent all morning writing this next chapter! I don't know how often I'll update but just know I won't be waiting weeks to update. I will possibly do it 3 or 4 times a week just depends on if life will interrupt since it always does! Now I don't have a Beta so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I have no clue how to get a Beta or where to even start so if you want to help me PM me. Well I'll stop rambling so you can read this chapter! Thanks**

**-Danielle**

There are only two things in this world that will actually make me get out of bed. One would be my Grans cooking and two would be coffee. Now since my Gran isn't here to cook I know my senses are alerting me to coffee. Ames is a very bubbly morning person and despite the obnoxiously chipper mood I can't help but thank her for making my jump start drink every morning! Rolling over in bed finally deciding to get up, I see its only 10 AM. The only reason I'm not crawling back into bed is my curiosity as to why on God's green earth she is awake so early. Throwing on my light pink robe I do my morning routine and head down the hall to the kitchen. Now I know Ames can't cook to save her life so walking into a kitchen to see what looked like a tornado of flower and eggs rolled through here. Great the only time she tries to cook is when she's nervous. I can't help but wonder if Gran is watching over me, because none of the mess made it to the stove and she didn't have a chance to burn our place down! All this before my first cup of coffee. Damn this is going to be a fantastic day. See my sarcasm is just as bad when I'm trying to wake up as it is when I want to go to bed.

"Ames, I haven't had my coffee yet but you look like you took a bath in your food. What's wrong?" Great there's that pathetic look, you know the one where they're about to tell you something that will make you either nervous, pissed off, or want to cry and they can't help but look hurt before they even say it? Yup, that's the one I'm getting right this minute. _Coffee, I know there's a clean mug under this disaster._

"Well you know how Trey said he wanted to set you up with his friend?" Maybe this won't make me mad maybe they canceled. "Well, he is coming to see Trey tonight at the club and wants to see you perform before our date." Ok so maybe this man is a sick pervert who just wants to see the goods before the date to make his decision if I'm worth the time. Lovely. And I told her as much. "Sook, you're jumping to conclusions. He just wants to meet you before the date so it's not completely awkward. If you would stop over analyzing everything in your head and let me finish talking I would have told you that. Could have saved you from making that face, like someone pissed in your wheaties, geeze." This is what I deal with in the morning. Ugh!

"Well, if you would stop pausing for a dramatic effect I wouldn't make my pissy wheaty face or jump to conclusions" So there. And it's too early to care if sticking my tongue out is childish.

"Mature Stackhouse that will earn you a man." Bitch I never said I wanted one. Her and her stupid ideas. Too early, need coffee, hoe needs to move out of my way.

"Ames I seriously hope you clean this shit up. I know you were nervous, but damn you could have fed the homeless with the amount of crap u spilled all over you and the entire kitchen." What is with me falling for the puppy dog face? Gran raised me to be too loving sometimes. I may have a mouth and a temper on me but I bend over backwards for those I love. After we finished cleaning up, or should I say after I finished while Ames smeared goop around the counter. Finally the construction zone of inedible food, we both were in need of a shower. I trudged down the hall to get my work out clothes ready for my training session. Then check my phone. Seriously I though Pam wanted her beauty sleep why did she call me at 11? Deciding it probably has something to do with practice I sit on my bed and listen.

"_Sookie it is Pam, I know I told you to come in at two and I still want you at that time. But can you make sure Amelia comes in with you since I would like for you to do a routine with her tonight? Don't worry I picked another slow song for you and the outfit for you both is just amazing. Of course that's because I picked it out. See you at two don't forget Amelia." Click_. Amazing phone etiquette at least she remember everyone's name. Well I guess I have to tell Ames she has to hurry up. After going into another war zone called her room, I finally made it to the shower. Turning the water as hot as I could stand it I got in and let it relax all my muscles. Dancing for the first time last night was actually fun, minus the stage fright and the fear of falling in off the pole, it was nice. After relaxing until the hot water was gone, I got out and put on my black work out shorts with a hot pink sports bra and my black and pink track jacket. I put flip flops on since I already knew from our first training session Pam makes us train in the heels she provides, so no sense in putting on my track shoes. Going over to Ames room to make sure she's ready, we head out by 1:30. Getting into Ames 2010 black Camero her dad bought her, we crank the radio with Rihanna's Whats my name, to get into the spirit. Since the drive to the club is only 10 minutes we are there in no time and walking through the employee entrance.

"Lady's glad you could join me hurry and put these on we have a lot to work on today." These heels look much taller than last night. Ok now I'm nervous. After getting my balance on them Ames and I get up on stage. "Now lady's your outfits for tonight are angel and devil theme, it doesn't have anything to do with the music but I felt we should portray your devilish side Amelia, and your innocent side Sookie." Ok so I'm an angel in the sense that I look innocent, don't get me wrong I am no closet kinky freak, but I'm not this pure picture of perfection either. I just hope the outfits she has for us at least cover most of my private areas, but knowing Pam less is more and the less you wear the more you get. Wonderful. "Here are your outfits and don't worry no halo or horns are being worn. Sookie your outfit is the white sheer dress, Amelia it's obvious yours is red, now let's put those down and get to work."

So for the next 4 hours we worked the pole and the floor. Our routine wasn't complicated at all it was the fact that we had to grope and touch each other that had me a little uneasy. Now Ames swings both ways so for her to have to touch me wasn't a problem, but since I wasn't even close to wanting to feel up a woman it was a little bit awkward. Hopefully tonight I won't be so shy about it. I think that was Pam's whole point in the devil and angel theme she had going on, since she knew I would be uncomfortable and shy about it. Smart woman. That explains why she kept the place open for so long. Once we were 100 percent comfortable with the routine we went to shower and get ready for the night. Pam had us scheduled to go on later since we were here practicing until the club opened. In the dressing room Ames helped me with my hair making it look thicker than it was with large loose curls. After she finished my hair I did the same to hers, then we did our makeup. Since I was the innocent one I did very minimal makeup. I put on foundation and some mascara and eye liner with a light shade of brown eye shadow. Amelia's makeup was more dramatic going with the smoky eyes and the dark liner. She had on fire engine red lipstick and I had on a light pink. Now for the outfits, which I was correct in assuming Pam went with less, but dang really my chest will be exposed through the almost see through white top. At least I get white bikini bottoms. What a first preview my date will get! Ames outfit is the exact same only in red, but since the top part is red it covers more. Damn my innocent persona! By the time we are done getting ready it time to go on stage. This is it, and since I can't focus on not looking into the crowd I'm going to have to suck it up. We take to the stage as the intro of Shut it down by Drake starts. It's funny how some of these lyrics remind me of why I'm here. As Drake starts to sing, that's when I see him. The most beautiful man I have ever seen, and just as luck would have it he is sitting next to Trey. This man is a God! Ames was not kidding when she said he was sex on a stick! There he sat just looking at me on the stage with these deep blue eyes. His long blonde hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and from the looks of how his black button up shirt clings to him, he is fit and sexy as hell. The way he is looking at me it's like he's never seen a stripper before, not that I'm complaining makes me feel good. So as me and Ames sway and rub on each other I start to listen to the lyrics again to keep me focused.

Shooting stars all around her, fire, comets  
I could bring her through and shut them down, Onyx  
no, you're not imagining, they're looking at you long stares  
even though she's standing out she looks like she belongs here  
you feel the hours pass, until you find somethin'  
I feel like when she moves – the time doesn't  
yeah, baby you finer than your fine cousin  
and your cousin fine, but she don't have my heart beating in double time  
you just shut it down, girl

As the chorus begins me and Ames take to the pole spinning and unison. I don't think I have ever felt prettier in my life and the sad thing is it took me stripping to feel it. The song starts to close as we walk off the stage to the back. As soon as were are behind the curtain Ames is staring at me with that "I told you so, but you didn't believe me" look. Nope she will not burst my bubble of happiness.

"So, I told you he was sexy. Tell me, is he drool worthy, dating material enough for you?" Yup she just has to rub it in that he is so nice to look at. Bitch. "I don't know about you but I'm going to snag my man. You coming with me or what?" She knows she does it and it irritated me to death, but I swear if she cocks one more eyebrow at me ima slap it off her face.

So we walk out to the floor to meet Trey and my mystery man. As soon as Trey spots Ames she's in his arms and they are making out like it's the last time. Ok how long have they been dating? Really is his face that good that you wanna suck it off? Hmm I know this Adonis standing here has a face I would want to suck off. Among other things I would love to suck… OK there Stackhouse you're a stripper now not a whore. Gran would spinning in her grave if she knew what I was thinking. So to make things more awkward while our friends are sucking face like no tomorrow we don't even know each other and I'm practically naked. Good job best friend way to make this a perfect meeting. So to break the ice I introduce myself to him.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Sorry for my rude friends behavior. It's nice to meet you…"

"Eric." Oh My God that voice. "Eric Northman. Yea as much as he talks about her I was not expecting that type of reaction." If I wasn't standing near a table I would have fell over. That voice of his is so smooth and sexy that it would probably melt the panties off of any woman in hearing range. Oh right I should probably talk to him and not stare like a fool.

"Yea not what I was expecting either. It seems Amelia's brain has left the building. Maybe we should leave them to dry hump alone." Wow I just said dry hump perfect words to use. Oh damn that smile is amazing, I did that I made that smile! Ha beat that Ames, you suck face I make a God smile!

"I think you might be right. Can I buy you a drink? Get to know you a little bit better?" Mmm keep talking your lips are yummy. _This is ridiculous stop staring you'll run him off._

"That's sounds good I'll have a Gin and Tonic please." Yes one drink will calm the nerves, hopefully cease the dumbstruck look I keep getting. He probably thinks I'm a loon.

"Coming right up." I can't help but watch his ass while he walks away, and damn what an ass! Shit he saw me ogling his backside. Oh that smirk, despite it being sexy as hell if Amelia tries that tomorrow or anytime from now on I repeat my words from earlier, ima slap her. He comes back with the drink and I can't help but blush just because he caught me.

"Well now that we have our drinks we can continue this conversation." State the obvious Sook please one more time for your embarrassment say something else. "What you want to know about me?"

"Well how about where you're from?" Well that's easy enough.

"I grew up in Bon Temps with my Gran and brother. My parents died in a car accident when I was 10 so Gran took us in. I am going to college to become an English teacher. I currently live here in Shreveport with Amelia, and I work here. What about you?" Well maybe I shouldn't have brought up death in the first meeting of my potential date. Oh well too late now.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I think it's great you're going to school for teaching. Not many people do anymore. I am originally from Sweden, but I moved here when I turned 18. I was just so tired of living over there and was curious why everyone wanted to come to America. Now I see why." Cue crimson face. "I am the owner of_ Sapphire_, the new club that opened up here. I just graduated at LSU and decided that since my parents are still in Sweden that I would put down some roots here for a while. So if you don't mind me asking, what made you chose to strip?" Well at least he just didn't assume I was doing this for nothing. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with stripping, I think it's fun but it's not who I am, just what I needed to do to get out of debt.

"Well before my Gran passed she had used all her saving to let me go to college. After she died there wasn't much left for me there so to continue going to college I had to take out loans. The only thing I was good at was waitressing and I wasn't making enough to pay off my loans as well as continue going to LSU. So here I am working as a stripper to go to college. I know it doesn't sound ideal, but hey I have my best friend with me so it works."

"Well I admire what you're doing. Most people would give up, but you stayed strong." Well that's life buddy. All I could do was smile and say thanks. Finally Ames was done with her meal and was on her way over to us. Said meal was following closely behind.

"Sorry we left you guys! Sook you ready to go home?" Well not if you're bringing kissy face with you! I must have had a look on my face since she shook her head no. She just gets me, I love her.

"Yea, I'm beat and I want to take these death traps off. So Eric, we will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, well set a time to come and get you girls and Trey will tell Amelia. It was a Pleasure meeting you." He took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help how hot it sounded when his accent came out when he said the word pleasure. Yum. So me and Ames went to the dressing room changed and were on our way home. I really didn't feel like talking tonight about meeting Eric, or hearing about her sexual fantasies with Trey. So I promptly got in the car said don't ask tonight and we were on our way. It felt like I was dead on my feet, which by the way hurt like hell. But I couldn't help but be excited for our date tomorrow after meeting Eric.I don't have anything to wear so I guess me and Ames are going shopping. So my shower was long lived with fantasies of what I wanted to do to Eric. As I got out the excitement of the night was still strong. Hope I get some good sleep tonight. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Reviews are my inspiration I will not beg for them… yet! **


	3. Shut it down Eric POV

**Since you asked me about it, here it is! Eric's POV for the second chapter. And let me tell you how hard it was to channel this man! Thanks for the suggestion on this since I didn't even think to do his POV. Enough chattering! On with the show!**

**-Danielle**

Bored out of my mind, that's exactly how I feel right this minute. I despise paper work! This is seriously cutting into my time on the floor. Maybe if I stare at the screen hard enough, it will complete its self. Yea, no such luck. _What is that god awful sound?_ You have to be kidding me! I swear to God if Alcide touches my phone one more time; I'm going to sabotage his collection of porn. See how lonely you are without your damn centerfolds. Dumbass! Now Alcide is my partner in the club I just opened call _Sapphire. _We graduated college together and he was always a close friend so we started a business together. Well, I should probably answer the call, since the sound of Taylor swift whining about her Romeo or some shit is going to drive me nuts.

"Hola, como estas?" Yea I knew it was Trey I just like fucking with him.

"Right, not going to work for you. Can't really sound Spanish with a Swedish accent. Good try though." Eh, I can only hope one day I will fool the bastard. Not likely but it is what it is. "Now that you're done with impersonations want to know why I called?"

"Well, not really, but since you took time out your busy schedule to call me go ahead tell me what you want?" Hey at least it keeps me from trying to Jeti Mind trick the damn computer.

"Ok so you know I been seeing this girl Amelia right?" what is the point to pause get on with it!

"The stripper, yes. What does this have to do with me?" do not tell me he signed me up to strip! I'll kill him.

"Man, stop you're doing it again with the huffy woman business, and she is not a stripper she is an exotic dancer. There's a difference I'll have you know she doesn't take her clothes off she just dances on a pole." Yes my genius friend that is the nice word for a stripper. All the same, still graceful and beautiful on a pole clothed or not.

"Ok so what does your _exotic dancer_ have to do with me? All I can say is you better not have signed me up to strip or dance on a stage." I really wish he would hurry up I'm bored as hell and tired of waiting.

"Well she has this friend who always happens to be an exotic dancer. And she isn't like every slut you've been with. She is gorgeous but like the polar opposite in looks from Amelia. Where you know Amelia to have chocolate brown hair and green eyes, her friend has blonde hair and blue eyes. I want us to go on a double so Ames doesn't feel like she is setting up a blind date, so if either of you guys dont like each other you won't feel awkward ending the night." Ok so a date with a stripper, my bad exotic dancer, eh what could it hurt?

"Ok, I'll do it but it better not be a failed date or I'm going to make the rest of your night miserable." He knows I'm just playing, maybe.

"Sweet, well I want you to meet her before hand at the club she dances at tomorrow. Don't want my date being ruined because ya'll can't get on." Good excuse to drag me to a strip club. When I have the same amount of women doing what they do minus the pole every night except Monday's when were closed. "I'll meet you at the club at 6. See ya tomorrow." Finally after getting his dramatic ass off the phone, it was time to get back to work. After an hour spent doing paper work and balancing the books, I decided to go home. Clancy, the manager here, can close the place himself. That's what managers do right? That's what I thought. I walk out of the employee exit and over to my signature Candy Apple red Corvette. I say signature because ever since I came to the states I have had one. As I start to drive home I start to think about the up and coming date. If you could call it a date. I hate doubles, it's like you sit there and compete with your friend to try and prove to your girl you're better than him. It's ridiculous, but since Trey has never let me down before, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Twenty minutes later I pulled into my garage, ready for the night to end. I felt like a zombie just walking through the kitchen and up the stairs and right into the shower. I wasn't even tired to tell you the truth. I think between paper work, Trey, and my mystery date, I was mentally worn out. I confirmed my logic when I put my body was in my hair. Hmm not ideal but it works for now; I'll just shower again tomorrow. Getting out of the shower, I dried off and set my alarm then crawled in bed. I fell into a restful sleep with dreams of strippers.

The blaring sound of a car horn, which is my alarm on my phone, is loud enough to wake the dead. Also, might I add, it's all the way across the room. If I didn't do that I would never get up! Walking to shut my alarm off, I passed by the mirror on the wall by the bed. And yes I have a mirror in my bedroom, have you never watched yourself with a partner, it's the most erotic thing I have seen. I had a serious case of bed head, and the body wash that I used last night as shampoo definitely didn't help the rats nest. Damn what a sexy man I am! Since it was only noon I had time to shower and fix the mess on my head as well as get some things done around the house. No I'm not a clean freak I just like my house organized, and I will not hire maids I can't stand other people going through my stuff. By the time I'm done showering and cleaning up it's already 5 and I am meeting Trey at 6 at the club. I picked out a nice black button down shirt that fits me snugly, along with dark wash jeans and my hair pulled back in a low pony tail. I was ready to go by 5:30 and since it didn't take that long to get there, I figured I would leave now and be early. Yes I wanted to see more of the dancer, sue me I'm a man. I arrive at the club by 5:45 and go in to find a booth. I was watching the end of a routine to some pussycat doll song. Yes I knew the song I work at a club it's a dancing song what do you expect? Finally I see Trey come strutting in like he owned the place. By the time he made his strut all the way to the booth I saw her. I remember what Amelia looked like, but the woman on stage was a Goddess. She had such a beautiful shade of blonde hair, the most mesmerizing blue eyes I have ever seen, and sexy pouty lips. Mind you that's just her face, I finally let my eyes roam the rest of her body and damn what a body it was. Yes I think Trey might have hit the jackpot for me. I recognized the song playing and it was perfect for how I felt right then. Drake was talking right to me, telling me she was the star I was searching for. Damn, never in my life have I wanted someone so bad. She was different from all the other girls. She knew how to be sexual and sensual not dirty and slutty like you see some women. I could sit here watching her all day. I notice that she seems so in her element and I can't help but wonder how long she has done this and when she wants to quit and run away with me! Yea that's wishful thinking. Must have had my mouth open cause Trey is staring a hole in me!

"What? You act like you never seen me watch a stripper dance. I just happen to like this one more than any other." Yea, he may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he catches on quick.

" Sure, catchin' flies and watching are two different things. You're in public keep your mouth closed!" Ass. No one asked you. Ok maybe I did, but whatever. When the girls were done dancing they started walking towards us. Well Amelia more like shuffle ran, but who's really paying attention. By the time my blonde beauty made it over to me Trey and Ames were practically molesting each other in the open. Oh this won't be awkward at all, here let's just give them a few minutes to see who can suck whose tongue out first, then well introduce you to each other. Great. I spoke too soon he is a failure! While I was deep in thought of how bad this was going to be my angel spoke.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Sorry for my rude friends behavior. It's nice to meet you…" Oh damn she has a sexy southern drawl. Sookie. Sookie. Hmm unique but then again she is a unique woman.

"Eric. Eric Northman. Yea as much as he talks about her I was not expecting that type of reaction." She looks embarrassed for them. How cute. Yes get over it I said cute and I'm still a man got my balls and all to prove it.

"Yea not what I was expecting either. It seems Amelia's brain has left the building. Maybe we should leave them to dry hump alone." Oh jeeze, she said hump and the way her lips moves while she talks is not doing anything to help the sudden erection I am getting thinking about all the position I can hump her in. Think of Alcide in a thong. Yup that did it in no time. Hope she didn't notice the log in my pants. After we finally get away from the energizer bunnies we sit down and get to know each other better. As of right now in that outfit I would love more than anything to get to know her body better. Not now Northman save it for an actual date! I start by asking where she is from, and she tells me Bon Temps and that she was raised by her Gran since her parents died. By the look on her face I can tell she didn't mean to say all of that. So I continue on by telling her that I was sorry for her loss, and then start telling her about myself. I never usually talk about my parents since they didn't really care that I wanted to leave Sweden. They pretty much just said to do what I want and then gave me money. To this day they still provide me with money. It's their way of saying "we care enough to support you financially, but not enough to visit." Oh well, the money has helped me create a club where I can put down some roots and have a home. So enough about me, I ask her why she strips. After hearing her explanation about her Gran not having enough money to put her through college and about her passing away. I start to think that this conversation is about to go downhill. Until she tells me about doing it to pay off loans for school. This woman is amazing, hard working, and independent. I would provide for her if she would let me, but I honestly don't think that's a smart topic to bring up on a, whatever the hell this is. Finally our horny friends make it over to us and it's time to leave. We say our goodbyes and me and Trey are going to plan the date for tomorrow. I honestly can't wait, despite our friends making our first meet uncomfortable, I'm proud to call Trey my retarded buddy. As we are walking out Trey tries to follow me to the car. I know what he is doing, he has yet to learn how to mask desperation off his face, and he wants information on how we got along. Well if he stopped chasing tonsils long enough to notice he would see we got along perfectly. So since he is begging I will not share and I tell him as much. I get in my car with a pouting Trey at my window and drive off towards home, where my dreams will be consumed with one voluptuous blonde and a hard on that my hand won't be able to fix.

**This will probably be the last chapter for this week. It just depends on if my brain wants to go on tomorrow. I am not sure about the Eric POV it was harder to write then Sookies. Review and let me know.**


	4. Pretty Girl Rock

**Ok here is the date with a little suprise just for you! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Danielle**

5:58 AM

Two more minutes come on!

5:59AM

I know staring at the alarm clock will not make it go any faster, but a girl can only hope can't she? Determined to stay in bed until 6 was a stupid idea. I have been up since 4 this morning due to some steamy dreams about tall, blonde and foreign! Whew! I'm almost hot and bothered enough to take up Amelia's offer of experimenting! Ah ha got ya! The only reason I can't go back to sleep is because I'm too excited for my date with Mr. Fabulous Ass. What can I say it's yummy! Sometime last night Trey text Amelia when they were picking us up and what to wear and the only reason I knew this was due to her squealing self right next door to my room! So we will be shopping for the perfect dressed today! The earlier we get there the more time I have to explain to Ames that we are getting our nails and hair done. I know I know its Amelia and anything with pampering and outfit all u have to say is a time and place and she's there. Must be nice! Now that's it's officially 6:01AM I am getting out of bed and starting the coffee. Why am I not surprised she's awake. Oh well guess I can't let tradition go out the window, I haven't made the coffee since we moved in together but I'm the one who needs it to function. Did I mention that she gets me?

"So Tara's Togs opens at 10, Nail Spa opens at 9, the hair place opens at noon, we need shoes for our new dresses but can't get them until we pick our dress. So, what you want to do before then?" One thing at a time Ames please good golly I may have been up since 4 but slow down. Brain overload at 6AM. She must have sensed she was rambling too much too early, due to the apologetic look she gave me. One of these days she'll run out of energy, I hope.

"How about we work out for a bit then go, what ya think?" A smile and a nod. Look we are making progress on toning it down. After out yoga in the cool morning breeze, and our hearty breakfast we went our separate ways to shower. It was 8 Am by the time we were completely dressed and quarter to nine by the time we were about to head out the door. On our way to the car we saw a truck pull up. It was one of those trucks that have air condition in it. Hmm flowers are held in those kinds of trucks and so are flowers. Aww isn't Trey sweet!

"Miss. Stackhouse?" Aww isn't Trey stupid!

"Yes, that's me." Oh those are beautiful!

"These are for you along with this note. Hope you have a great day." Well so much for leaving right away. We walk back inside and I set the vase down on the counter and open the note. Ames if hovering over my shoulder bouncing .

_Sookie, _

_These flowers each have their own special meaning and I thought they fit perfectly to describe you. The white flower you see is called Star of Bethlehem which means Hope. That's hope for a great date. : ) The next flower Is an orange Hibiscus which means Rare Beauty. That of which you posses. The next orange flower is a lily which means Desire. This may be a bit forward for you but I do desire you greatly. The last small flowers surrounding the bouquet are called Fennel which means Strength. You posses great strength to have gone through everything you have and still stand tall and beautiful. I cannot wait to see you tonight._

_~E_

"Holy cow's in a basket!" Yes that is my friend and her creative way to express her feelings. I wonder what she would say if she had to look at those blobs of ink on paper and say what first comes to mind. Hmm we should play Pictionary one day just for the hell of it.

"Yes, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, but there are no holy cows fitting in a basket anywhere. There is a happy Sookie wanting to go shopping now though." Yes I made her speechless. Stackhouse – 1, Ames – infinity. Ok so I lose. Eh who cares I got flowers! I started walking to the door not even noticing Ames staring at me like I've grown horns. "Yes dear I got flowers they are beautiful, I'm so excited about them but staring at them trying to over think it, as you say I do, is not going to make me feel better I'll just freak myself out from this date thinking he is moving too fast. Out the door and in the car now missy!" Seems I won yet again. Maybe I will keep score from now on, this is fun. In the car we were happily singing along, mind you out of key but who's judging, to Katy Perry's Fireworks. Yes this song is amazing! We arrive at the Nail Spa at 9:30 and relaxed for what felt like forever. I made sure I have a French manicure on both my hands and feet. Ames went with red tips and I went with white. We made it out of the spa and went right over to Tara's Togs. I already knew what I was looking for, I didn't want slutty but I wanted it short enough to be sexy but long enough to be classy. I was going for a vintage look. It only took me and Ames half hour to find what we were looking for. My dress came to the middle of my thighs and hugged my body in all the right places. It was a brilliant blue and had black thin straps that crossed in the back. I found suede black 4 inch peep toe heels to go with it. Ames dress was similar only hers was bright red and she found sexy 5 inch sandals that crossed like the straps on the dress. We were out of the store within 45 minutes. Which is record time for us. We decided to stop for lunch before we got our hair and makeup done. We were going all out for this date. I don't care how silly it looks to you, but I have never wanted a man so bad in my life. And damn it I'm gonna get him tonight!

"Let's stop at the Mexican restaurant up the street." Christina's was the best Mexican food I have ever had. What can I say I may be southern but I love types of Mexican food. We get seated and we place our order of sour cream chicken enchiladas. Mmm yum! Now that we aren't on a mission to get somewhere, I want to ask Ames a little about Eric.

"Ames do you know much about Eric? I mean he is absolutely gorgeous and there's no reason why he should be single." Unless he is a manwhore. That's looking like a likely possibility since he is single and he looks like he stepped out of a GQ photo shoot even just in jeans. You know what I'm not going to even let that bother me, look what I do every night, can't say I enjoy all the men ogling my breast since most of them are pigs, but I can't fault him for being an extremely attractive man. We will just have to see how it goes.

"Well by the look on your face I can already tell you have made up your mind about him, even though I think you should give him a chance." She's wrong, another point for me!

"Actually I was thinking that assuming he is a manwhore is no better than him assuming I sleep with men at the strip club. And so what if he was one, I dance half naked in front of men; he can't help it he's freaking beautiful!" She's smirking, wait for it…_Kick._

"Damn it Sookie! What the hell was that for?" I said I was going to slap her if she smirked, didn't I? Well she's too far to slap so a kick in the shin would work for me. It got the smirk off her face.

"Well, if you didn't have that look on your face you wouldn't have gotten kicked. I'm giving the man a chance, so don't worry your pretty little head." So she didn't know about my internal decision making about hitting her. Oh well. So we finish our meals chatting about different possibilities of our date and head out to get our hair done. We walk into the salon 15 minutes later and spot Lafayette. He has been a family friend for years and is the best at what he does.

"Bitches, Whatcha want?" That Layfayette, so eloquent.

"Well hello to you too beautiful. We would love it if you could do our hair all pretty for our dates tonight." Compliments always get you far with my buddy here.

"Well Hooka, I don't see why not. One condition though, and you already know it. If you don't then you's as slow as smoking brother of yours." I may have forgotten to mention Lafayette is queerer than a 3 dollar bill, but who's judging.

"Sweetie, we haven't even been on a date yet, but I will tell you he is the finest man I have ever laid eyes on. EVER! He has the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen and Long gorgeous blonde hair." I added the last part for Laff's benefit. Man, Ames is going to get whiplash if she doesn't stop nodding so hard. I believe he gets the point.

"Mm girl you better bring him here to get his hair did." While he sits us down to start our hair we chat some more about how we have been and I can't help but wonder what Eric is doing now.

**Eric POV**

Damn it, Trey can't plan a date for shit! His idea is some bar where there's lots of alcohol, which he doesn't even need since he already has the girl. So I have to do everything. It's probably better that way, since I can guarantee he will have his tongue down Ames throat 98% of the time. So I set out to find the best restaurant in Shreveport. I sent Sookie some flowers this morning and I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep. Doing that was way out of character for me. The last one I ever even tried with was my ex wife, Sophie Ann, who by the way didn't appreciate a damn thing I did for her. I wish I would have known I was wasting my time before I married her. I guess I was so in love with her that I didn't see what was right in front of me. A lying, cheating whore. I must have been blinded by my supposed love for her, to think she could ever do wrong. Alright enough about her; let's get this date planned. I have heard through the grapevine that this restaurant called Ernest's is amazing. I have never eaten there but from the review of the place online and through my bar patrons; I believe we have dinner plans now. I call and make reservations for 8 since Trey told Amelia we would pick them up at 7. After we eat I have decided we will go to Sapphires and Trey can have his booze. I think that I'll have Trey leave his car at the club so when I want to leave I can take Sookie with me. Maybe even bring her home? I can only hope.

**Sookie POV**

So after 2 hours of curlers, curling irons, hairspray, and heat, our hair looks fa-u-lous! My hair is in soft curls at the ends and some volume on top. It looks like a pin up girls hair style to go with my dress. Ames hair is half up half down with loose curls and lots of volume. She looks beautiful! We thank Laff and head out the door with promises to bring our men here for haircuts and gossip. We get in the car and turn the radio on. The song that comes on is absolutely perfect for how I feel right now. Keri Hilson singing Pretty Girl Rock is all we need to get us pumped for tonight. I start to sing along with it.

"My name is Keri I'm so very, fly oh my it's a little bit scary."

"Boys wanna marry looking at my derriere, You can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury" Yes I do say we are pretty as a picture all we need is our dresses and heels and we will be complete! After singing as loud as we could, we finally arrive at the apartment. It's already 6 and we need to hurry and get dressed so we can do our makeup. We decided that we weren't going to have Laff do it since make up was what we were good at and it much more fun to do it ourselves. So I pull out my black lacy strapless bra and matching thong since my dress is very fitted in that area. Making sure I didn't screw up my hair after I pulled my dress on, I walk down the hall to Amelia's room. Ames looked like a devil in her dress. She was hot, red was her color. We helped each other zip up and got started on the makeup. I did amelias eyes in a smokey grey color and her lips were a pink gloss. She did my eyes the same way but put a deep red lipstick on me. There was a knock at the door at 6:45 and I couldn't help but let a very Amelia like squeal out. Recovering quickly I walked to the door to let out guests in. When I opened the door my breather caught in my throat. There was Eric in an Armani suit with the jacket open and a cream color dress shirt underneath that had the top 3 buttons open. Believe me when I say mouthwatering is what he was. I probably stared a little too long when he broke the silence.

"Sookie, you look like you stepped right out of a dream, you look absolutely breathtaking." I don't think I have ever blushed this much before, and I say this much because it felt like my face was on fire.

"Why thank you Eric you look amazing yourself. Oh and thank you for the beautiful flowers and the note. You are too sweet!" He took my hand and kissed it. If I was the type of girl to swoon, believe me I would have. The only thing I seemed capable of was throwing body heat since my face was so damn hot.

"You are more than welcome. I was hoping I didn't scare you with the note that was attached, I didn't want to be too forward. Are you too ladies ready to go?" Adorable just adorable.

"Oh yes, let me grab my purse then we can go." Walking in to grab my purse I felt Amelia's eyes on me. I know she was looking for my reaction to Eric since she couldn't see my face earlier. Never fear Ames I think I'm in love! I get back to the door and Eric holds his arm out for me. Only then did I notice the limo waiting for us. Huh a stripper gets a limo, I feel like I'm in Pretty Women. Ok so I'm not a hooker but still. Trey is standing outside of the limo and greets Ames with a kiss that was so hot it made me wet.

"Ok you two enough public sex we have reservations to make." Well said Eric, well said. We all get into the limo and Ames and I play 50 questions about where we are going. Since neither is talking we decide to try and figure it out by our surrounding. If only we thought to do that when we first started, because I have no clue where we are. We finally pull up in front of this cute little steakhouse type restaurant called Ernest's. I have heard a lot about this place but never thought to come here because it was fine dining, as in expensive as hell. Eric helped me out of the limo and Trey helped Ames. As we walk to the front we are greeted by a pretty young hostess.

"Welcome to Ernest's my name is Ginger. Do you have a reservation?" Well Ginger, you're pretty but if you think ogling him while I'm on his arm will get you anywhere thing again. I don't think I have ever been like this with anyone. I never knew I had a possessive streak, let's just hope I don't break out the cave man act and beat my chest and yell he's mine. That would for sure make him run screaming in the opposite direction.

"Yes, we do have a reservation for four under Northman." That's right he isn't interested in you take us to our table and run along. I must be wearing my feelings on my face because she huff's and takes us to a lovely booth then walks off. I should probably work on paying attention to my facial expression so he doesn't catch on. We sit at our booth and start to talk about what food we want. This place is very expensive and Ames see's my apprehension on my face and try to discreetly let me know it's ok, but she hasn't quit mastered the stealthy moves yet and is broadcasting my discomfort to both Trey and Eric. Eric reaches under the table to take my hand and asks what's wrong.

"Sookie why do you look like someone is about to start pulling teeth from your mouth?" Good job Ames. Before I can say a word she opens her big trap.

"Sookie isn't used to spending this much money on food or anything for that matter so she's uncomfortable making you pay so much." Awkward much?

"Amelia really shut it." He's laughing great glad I can amuse you Mr. Rich.

"Sookie it's really ok I wouldn't have taken you here if I couldn't afford it. You don't need to be worried about it, just get what you want. Don't look at the prices at all. If I catch you looking at it I'll order the most expensive thing on here for you to eat." Mmm ok if you smirk like that I'll do whatever you want. Can I eat it off you? So while I sat trying to decide if I wanted Veal Parmesan or Fettuccini Alfredo, Eric was ordering a bottle of wine and the Shrimp Cocktail for an appetizer. We all placed our orders and I went with the Veal since I wanted some meat in my pasta tonight. Not only in my pasta, but we'll just keep that between us. The food was amazing. I may have forgotten I moan while I eat, I know Ames was trying to be stealthy again, failing miserably might I add, to get me to stop. I could see Eric out of the corner of my eye and he hadn't taken more than a few bites of his steak. Am I that distracting? I noticed he had one hand in his lap, so I made a grab for it to try and make him more comfortable. This action only seemed to make it worse for our present company because I happened to grab his hand which was covering his erection, therefore I sure did grab his dick. And might I add that he was huge! I thought he was going to knock the table over when he jumped. Oops. Trey was clueless but Ames seemed to know what happened and was laughing hysterically. I tried to not draw attention to the fact that I couldn't just jerk away from the man's crotch without letting everyone who was now looking our way know what happened and maybe I liked it there. So I left it, even gave it a little squeeze. Eric clearing his throat got Treys attention. He seems like he's perfect for Ames. He's completely clueless to the world just like she is. I decide to break the ice.

"So guys how's the food? Mine was amazing." Maybe I should just stay quiet. Here comes her smart mouth.

"Oh sweetie we can tell yours was. We were just witness to your food porn." Trey still looks lost. Nice choice of words to use while my hand is still on his erection. I gave it another squeeze before I move my hand. I guess being a stripper has made me bolder. He didn't seem to mind after the initial shock wore off. Hey it's not like I intentionally did it, but since it was conveniently placed there, I might as well make the best of it. After Ames settled down, Eric finished his meal since he was the only one not to eat much while I ate. The waiter asked if we wanted desert, but I was too stuffed to even think of it. I think everyone was grateful I declined. I guess you can't take me out to eat unless you bring ear plugs. I can't help my reaction to good food. Eric paid for everyone which was very thoughtful of him. We head out to the limo and on to our next destination. While in the limo Eric decides to talk about dinner very quietly to me. Like they could hear they had wine they are practically having sex again.

"Did you like what you felt?" Mmm this man even whispers sexy.

"I'm really sorry I startled you, I really was just trying to get your hand. But yes I did like what I felt, a lot." Cue crazy ass blush. Where is this thing coming from!

"Do you always _moan_ when you eat?" I should have come up with something snarky but my mind was mush with his warm breath and sexy voice in my ear. And the way he said moan ruined my panties.

"I don't even notice I do it, but I guess It's only when the taste gives my mouth _pleasure _do I moan like I did." Think about that Mr. Biggins. I do believe my work here is done. Cue seat shift. Tada, I'm good.

"Oh I bet I could give you other things to make you moan from pleasure." Hmm first date and he already has me wanting to take him home and have my way with him. But I shall refrain from my caveman act until we spend more time together.

"Mmm, I bet you could. Where are we going now?" I had to change the subject or we would wind up being like Ames and Trey who by the way looks like he's a dog humping air. Where's the cold water when you need it?

"We are going to my club for some dancing and fun." Oh I have been wanting to go there. We arrive at Sapphires and have to practically drag Trey and Ames out of the limo. From the front you would never guess what's inside, but once you get in you will lose your breath. The inside looked like it was based on ice. It was blue and white with some green accents. The couches that were in the lounge area were white and the lights flashing about were green and blue. It was classy and beautiful. And I told Eric as much. We head over to the bar and I decide to go out of my comfort zone and go stronger than I have before, ordering The Devil. Ames ordered a Jimmy Nutbuster, seemed like good choices for us. After we drank our first drink we dragged our men to the floor. I knew that alcohol tends to loosen me up and I think I had a one track mind tonight. I didn't know the name of the song that came on, but man did it have a good beat. I started swaying my hips back and forth making sure to brush against Eric's front. I felt his hands grab my hips and jerk me back to him.

"You're playing with fire lover." I shivered and I loved it. So I ground my ass against his crotch and we were bumping and grinding to the beat. After one song he was dragging me to the back hall. I figured we were going to his office but I wasn't giving in that fast. He had me through the door and slammed against the wall in second. His mouth dominating mine in a war of tongues. He tastes amazing and he smells like heaven. I was so turned on right in that moment that if I didn't stop him I would have sex with him against this wall. Don't get me wrong I would have loved nothing more than that but we barely know each other and a wall for our first time isn't the ideal way to start a relationship in my opinion. My alcohol induced haze started to lift when my logical thinking kicked in. I was pushing on his chest trying to get air to my brain.

"Eric, baby, I need you to stop." I think the growl he just made was sexy as hell but I really needed to voice my opinion. "Sweety, hold on a minute." Still no response but I do get another growl. Ugh. I pinched his neck. That got him.

"Sookie, I told you, you were playing with fire. Do you expect me to stop so easily?" Oh damn, I have an uncontrollable man. Yum! Fine, but I won't have sex with him here. I push him to the white couch in his office and make him sit.

"I will not have sex with you here." He starts to get up as if he is going to take me somewhere else. I quickly stop him. "That does not mean I won't make you scream my name right now." He sits back down with a shocked look on his face as I kneel in front of him. I slide off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. He has the most incredible body I have ever seen. I start kissing and licking my way down his chest, stopping at each of his nipples to bite and lick them. This seems to be a turn on for him if the grabbing my head and incoherent words are any indication. I continue my journey downward to his naval. I dip my tongue in while I undo his belt and pants. I work my way down his happy trail as I slide his pants down further. Pulling his pants down all the way I see he was commando. Good to know he doesn't wear underwear all the time. His erection springs free right in my face, and what a massive erection it is. Before I touch him with my hands I dart my tongue out and lick him as he bobs back and forth. He is moaning and I haven't even gotten started yet. I grab the base of his cock and he hisses. I start to lick from my hand up to the head of his cock. I swirl my tongue around the tip taking in the little bit of precum that was there and then take his head in my mouth and slide down. I have no gag reflex but he is way too thick to fit all the way in. I slide up and down sucking and pushing my tongue on the underside of his dick. He is moaning and writhing in my hands.

"Ugh, Sookie!" I feel so powerful to have this man at my mercy. While I'm sucking him I'm playing with his balls. This seems to make him even more excited. I feel his dick start to swell and know he is about to come. So I push that spot under his balls and he can't hold it back anymore.

"Sookie… Im… coming…" I don't pull away and swallow everything he has to give. When I come up from taking my desert he kisses me with so much passion.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" I think I just might since I didn't get my treat yet.

"I would love to." I think I hear him mutter you're a dream come true before he puts himself back to rights and we walk out of his office. Trey and Ames are nowhere to be found, so I will just call her in the morning.

"I have a treat for you, since you have been a naughty girl." Oh damn.

**There you have it the date nd a small amount of Lemons. Since I have never written anything lemony before, let me know how I did and what you think. **


	5. Energy

**Ok so here is my next chapter. Thank my co worker for telling me not to leave her hanging. I couldn't resist writing this chapter for you. There are lemons and history about Sookie's ex. It's not the longest chapter ever but I was too excited to see reviews that people actually like my story I didn't want to keep anyone waiting for too long. Ok ok I'll stop rambling and let you read. Thanks!**

**-Danielle**

The drive to his house seems like forever. Ok, so it was a 15 minutes drive, but still it's a long time to wait when you anticipate something. I didn't even have time to get my seatbelt off when we got to the house. He was at my door and had me out of the car and shoved against it before you could say boo. Don't get me wrong feeling his soft warm lips on mine; tongues fighting for dominance was making me wetter by the minute. How can this man make me a puddle of goo with just a kiss, Bill couldn't even get me off? Ok so we aren't going there right now, not while this beast of a man is claiming me. It seemed like he eventually got tired of standing at the car so he hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I'm so glad he knew where he was going because if you asked me which way was up I wouldn't have a clue. Breaking the kiss long enough to breathe, I trailed kisses and nips down his neck trying to get a rise out of him. The growl he made was a clear indication I was pushing the right buttons.

"Sookie, If you don't stop we won't make it to my room and this is not how I want to take you for the first time." Oh damn, lose control please. A nice cushiony surface would be nice, but hey who am I to complain. So we make it half way down the hall before I test his control once more. I rub myself against his erection. This earns my back being slammed into a wall knocking half the pictures onto the ground. He is attacking my neck with bites and licks and its driving me mad.

"Eric…room…NOW." Is this hallway long or what? I'm surprised I have coherent thoughts right now. Making it into the room, he kicks the door shut and tosses me onto this massive bed. I don't even get a chance to think about the silky sheets under me before he is on me once again biting, licking, and kissing down my neck to my cleavage. I push him off long enough to sit up and unzip my dress. He gets the hint and starts pulling it down my body. All the while kissing his way down as the dress exposes me. I can't help but tilt my head back at the sensation of the silk under me and the warm breathe ghosting all over my body. My mind is on an overload.

"Look at me Lover" Oh there's that name again. My lady bits can't help but react. I moan in response as I lock eyes with him. When did he remove my bra? Oh well. I can't help but watch him as he slides down my panties. I am ashamed to say I actually blush when he does this.

"Eric, no one's ever gone down on me before. I may be a stripper but I have only had 1other partner in my life and he didn't care if I got off or not."

"Oh my sweet Sookie, I'm going to show you what you have been missing out on. Just relax and let me please you." I lean back on my elbows to watch him. I never thought eye contact could be so erotic. I happen to move my eyes from him right as he goes down on me. I guess there's a first for everything. Focus Sookie don't be so nervous. I jump as soon as I feel his tongue dart out to lick me. He puts his hand down on my stomach to keep me from jumping when he does it again, this time swirling around my nub and sucking a little. I can't help but writhe under his ministrations.

"Mmm, Sookie you taste so sweet." Oh man those vibrations are amazing. While he continues twirling his tongue on me, he inserts a finger into me. I throw my head back and moan.

"So wet for me, so tight." Ugh this feels so good, I was truly missing out. He inserts a second finger in me and curls them up to find my sweet spot. I feel that familiar heat in the pit of my stomach and I know I'm getting close. My moans grow louder and Eric is relentless in hitting all the right spots. Just as I'm about to explode he sucks my clit hard and I came harder than I ever had before. He is naked and on my before I even come down from bliss. He reaches over me for a condom in his nightstand and rolls it on. He stops to look me in the eye and ask the silent question, is this what I want? I grab his hair and pull him to me and hope that's answer enough. Leaning back enough to look me in the eye, he slowly enters me. And damn is he HUGE! He waits to let me adjust to his size before inching further in. I start to move my hips and he takes that as the go ahead and pushes all the way in. I have never felt so full in my life and I don't want it to end. He starts to slowly rock his hips back and I grab his ass to make him move faster.

"Please Eric…please." The most I can say right now.

"Please what lover? Tell me what you want." I can't even think straight… ugh.

"Harder…ugh.. please.. faster.." That's as good as you'll get figure it out. I guess he understand because he pulls back slowly almost all the way out then slams back into me. I can't help but cry out in pleasure. He is pounding into me and growling into my neck and damn it if that's all it takes me to go over the edge. I scream his name as I finish and I feel his cock swell and pulse inside of me as I milk him for all he's worth. He falls to the side of me trying to catch his breath. I'm panting like a dog and feel absolutely satisfied. I have never had anything like this in my life so I try not to get too emotional about it. He gets up to dispose of the condom and brings a warm wash cloth back to clean me up. That's all it takes me make me tear up. I try to smile through my glassy eyes, but he is smarter than I thought and see's something is wrong.

"Sookie, Lover, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh please tell me I didn't hurt you." There is so much concern there in his eyes I can't help but let a tear run down my face. The only person that has ever cared for me in such a way was my Gran. No lover has ever treated me this way, I know it's no reason to cry but damn it I can't help the fact that for once in my life I don't have to worry about being an inconvenience when he's gotten off or feeling like a cheap whore when your boyfriend has had his fill.

"No Eric you didn't hurt me, I'm sorry to get teary on you this isn't like me. I'm sorry. I can leave if you want." Uh oh angry is not a good look for him.

"Sookie, first you are going to quit apologizing and second tell me what is wrong? Why on earth would I want you to leave? I was going to ask you to stay the night." That's what I get for assuming. What's that saying? When you assume you make an ass out of you and me.

"I'm so used being asked to leave, or to not bother the person I was with. I just wasn't sure If you would want me to go." There that's the truth, not all of it but some. "I don't think you're telling me everything, but I'd like to know the history behind these feeling you are having. I won't hurt you Sookie. I know we just met, but I already care for you and I do not want to see you hurt like I see you now." God, please help me find the right words to say to this amazing man.

**Eric POV**

I couldn't stand to see her beautiful face so sad, especially after such an amazing joining. I had to find the cause for her pain, but I had no clue why I cared so much. I usually do what she said; I ask them to leave once we are finished. But I didn't want her to go; I wanted to curl up next to her with her head on my chest and fall asleep together. I swore I would never let someone effect me like this after the divorce. Sophie Ann made me never want to love again. I used women to make myself feel in control. This woman sitting in front of me with unshed tears in her eyes asked me, she asked me if I wanted her to leave. Hell no I want her to stay right where she is so I can comfort her.

"Eric, my last relationship wasn't the greatest. I was in a relationship for two years and I thought this man was my world. He moved into the house next to my Gran my senior year high school. He was what I always wanted. Tall, dark hair, handsome face, and most of all the perfect Southern gentleman. It was all a lie. That little act he would put on for my Gran and me until he lured me in and tore me apart. I was always the good girl, the straight A kept to herself type girl. To have Bill Compton, the best looking man in BonTemps, even look at me, let alone want to date me was a miracle. We started dating shortly after he came to introduce himself as the new neighbor. Gran though he was just perfect for me. A hard working goal oriented man. He was just starting college for his business management degree. He was everything my Gran could hope for in a man for me since I didn't socialize much with anyone. He took me on dates and spent time with Gran. I thought he was perfect. Eric I should have known better the night he stole my virginity from me that he was no good, but I was too caught up in the fact that someone like him could love me. I loved him Eric, with all of me. Yet I got shit on. I got thrown away like I was worthless. I did everything for him, we even move in together once I started at LSU. I started noticing things like him coming home later than normal or him saying he was staying at a friend's to finish a project. Every time we had sex after he was finished he acted as if I was a burden to have around. He would leave or go to bed. He wouldn't say anything to me and when he did is was a thanks and then he would walk out. I felt like a whore." I can't believe what she is telling me. I'm so pissed I want to hit something. If I ever find this Bill Compton character I will show him what it's like to be treated like shit! "The reason I was tearing up earlier was due to the fact that I actually came while intimate with you. The fact that you took the time to clean me up. He didn't even care enough to make sure I was ok. One night while I was out late with one of my friends, we had gotten a little too drunk and I decided to stay with Amelia. I called Bill to let him know I wouldn't be home and it seemed like he was all too happy to not have me there. I decided to wait a little bit to sober up some before I went home to get some clothes. About an hour later I walk into our apartment and hear none other than the schools tramp moan my boyfriend's name. I walked back to what was supposed to be our bedroom and found him pounding into Lorena. I threw a lamp at him and it shattered all over them while they were connected. I took all of my stuff and told him it was over." This beautiful woman has lost faith in men. I can see it in her eyes she doesn't know how to react to kindness.

"Sookie, I am so sorry that you had to experience such a horrible thing. I too lost the one I loved by her cheating on me. But that is a story for another time. I will never ever treat you like that poor excuse for a man. You are too special to be wasted like that." I didn't know what else to say so I just opened my arms for her to come to me. She crawled right into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Eric do you think I'm trashy because I strip?" This woman will learn one day that it doesn't matter what someone thinks of you as long as you're happy.

"No Little One, I think you are an amazing woman. You don't strip to flaunt your body; you do it so you can pay for a better education. You do it to better yourself so you can one day have your dreams job. That is not trashy or anything else you might think it is. You are a beautiful woman Sookie Stackhouse." I could tell she was blushing by the heat radiating off her body, and I have to say that it was adorable! We lay down in bed together to just hold one another she didn't even realize she was comforting me and my loss while I was comforting her. That's how we fell asleep, her wrapped in my arms and her head on my chest.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up to the sound a horn. What the hell is that noise? I was a little disoriented when I didn't recognize the room I was in; then it all came back. I was in Eric's room, and I told my life story last night. What a buzz kill he must think I am. How can he sleep through that God awful noise? I get up trying to find the source of the sound. I see his phone blinking and realize he used the most annoying alarm in the world.

"Eric?" oh he better wake up. "Eric." Sleeps like the dead. "ERIC." Ok so I could have just taken the phone and put it near his ear instead of yelling but damn it get up!

"Wha… oh dang, sorry." That sleepy look suits him. Finally the noise is gone and I crawl back in bed where I should have been the entire time. I hate that feeling when you know someone is watching you.

"Yes?" Come on big boy I know you just woke up but it's not nice to stare. He comes and crawls back in bed with me and snuggle up to me like a child. Who know this 6'4 beast of a man was a big old teddy bear.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" Aww, I could get used to this.

"Mmm I slept better than I have in a while. Thank you for letting me tell you about my life."

"Sookie, you don't have to thank me, I am here for you I like you a lot and I would sit here and listen to whatever you wanted to tell me." Hmm I don't want to talk. I turn away from him and snuggle back into him, rubbing my ass over his growing erection. This earns me a groan. He reaches over me for a condom and while he is putting it on he is licking the spot below my ear that makes me shiver. He doesn't check this time if I'm ready and enters me in one swift thrust. He continues to show me how much he likes me until we are a pile of goo in bed. I hope we can build a relationship out of this little thing we have going. We both drift back off to sleep fully satisfied.

**No cliff here. I hate cliff's they make me wanna jump off them when I have to wait for a new chapter. Reviews are my inspiration to keep going. Let me know what you think! **


	6. Make a movie

****

**Alright guys sorry for the wait here is the next chapter. You will find out what happens between Sophie Ann and Eric. There is more so stick around. And since I haven't done this in any of my other chapters here's the disclaimer.**

**These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, I just use them on my stage to entertain you.**

**-Danielle**

**

* * *

**

The second time I woke up I had a huge smile on my face. I can't ever remember feeling this way, ever. I turn to look at the clock and realize its only 11AM. Only a man like Eric can have me excited to wake up early. And yes this is early for me! Amelia will be so happy that she found me the perfect man. Rolling over to find said perfect man, I notice I'm alone in bed. Well that's disappointing. I guess I am being a little greedy, but who could blame me when you have a sex god in bed with you? Making my way out of bed I pull on his shirt from last night. Yes it is a typical movie scene wearing his clothing the morning after, but I can't help that the man smells like heaven and his clothes are comfortable as hell. Trudging to the bathroom to take care of my morning needs, I happen to pass by a full length mirror. Hmm, I wonder why I didn't see that last night. Oh right I know why, I was being ravaged by a big Viking of a man! I can't help but get warm at the thoughts. Taking some tooth paste on my finger, I do my best to get rid of the morning breath. I come out of the bathroom looking for my purse and realize in my haste last night I must have left it in the car. Walking down the hallway I look to see what kind of damage we did and to my surprise everything looks like its back on the wall. I stop and take a look at the pictures. There are pictures of Eric and his family as well as Eric when he was younger. Aww he looks so cute with his long blonde hair and baby face. I'm surprised a man would even have pictures like this hanging up for display. I know I'm jumping to conclusions since I honestly don't know what kind of man he is. Shame on me for jumping into his bed so fast, but damn it I couldn't resist. What girl in their right mind would want to? As I'm walking further down the hall looking at the pictures I happen to see someone I recognize. There in the picture in front of me is none other than Pam. What the hell? I'll have to ask him about that later as of right now my stomach is making its presence known. I walk out into the kitchen and stop in my tracks. There in all his beautiful glory stood my Adonis. He was leaning over the stove in just his boxers making what smelled like bacon. Oh la la what an ass he has! Once I could stop my ogling I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a sweet kiss on his back. Moving my hand from his waist he turned to hug me.

"Good morning beautiful." I'm really getting embarrassed with all this blushing I have seemed to start doing. "How was your nap?"

"Well since I had a big Viking wear me out, I have to say that I slept better than ever." He gave me a breath taking smile and a kiss on my forehead. It was nice being in his arms. I felt several things while he held me; Safe, happy, warm, small, home. The first and last one scared the hell out of me since I barely knew this man, but I couldn't help but feel that way. I heard him sigh contently before he let me go and turned back to cooking. "Do you need any help?" Despite how sexy it is to watch him cook my Southern upbringing wouldn't allow me to just watch.

"Can you mix the eggs for me while I try not to burn this bacon?" Aww he even has a crinkle in his brow when he's concentrating. I start to crack the eggs and get them mixed in the bowl that was set out for me.

"Sweetie would you like me to get the bacon for you?" Poor thing was flustered over bacon, at least that's why I thought he was.

"Would you mind? It seems to be the only thing I can't cook right." I smile and take over the bacon while he scrambles the eggs. Once everything is complete, we sit at the breakfast bar and I look around for a minute. His kitchen is beautiful. It 's large with stone like flooring, dark cherry wood cabinets and a gorgeous black granite counter tops. It's my dream kitchen with the stainless steel appliances.

"Your kitchen is absolutely amazing!" I can't help but compliment it.

"Thank you. To tell you the truth I don't spend much time here so I hardly get to use it."

"This is exactly how I would make my kitchen if I could." I can feel his eyes on me so to avoid having verbal diarrhea; I stuff my mouth with a piece of bacon.

"Sookie, I know we just met and all, but I can't help but feel more than I should for you this soon."

"I honestly feel the same way. I can't help but want to know so much more about you." At least I'm not the only one feeling these things. "I want to know about your life, what makes you, you. How you got your heart broken and how I can help fix it. The fact that I want to fix it scares me because I barely know you. I also want to know how you know Pam." I threw that last one in there since I didn't know how to bring it up in conversation by itself. He takes my plate to the sink and comes over to grab me off my stool and sets us on the couch before he answers anything.

"I will tell you everything you want to know about my life since you openly told me about yours last night. First off, how did you know I knew Pam?" Cause I'm a nosey bitch that's how.

"Well I was walking from your room and stopped to look at the pictures in the hall and I happened to see you and Pam, so it made me curious." She only loves women, I hope.

"I should have figured that out. I have known Pam for a long time. I had just turned 18 when I got the USA and all I heard about on the plane were that the strip clubs here were amazing. I took it upon myself to go right to one once we landed. I know it's sad, but after being on a plane for hours with men talking about American women, I just had to see for myself. So I got in a cab and he took me to the place called The Club. As I was walking in I ran right into Pam. Of course from the men on the plane I thought American women were easy."Great so I just proved their point. "I do not think you are easy so you can wipe that look off your face, Lover. So anyways, I tried to hit on her, but she put me in my place and let me know I wasn't her type but not to get too discouraged. After the first interaction with her we became best friends. She kind of took me under her wing and helped me get Sapphire started." Wow, who knew Pam knew how to be something other than a pervert!

"Well, that's quite a way to be welcomed here!" I love his smile.

"It sure was. I stayed with Pam for at least two weeks before she was desperate for her privacy back and actually helped me find this house. That's how I met Sophie Ann, my ex. She was the real estate agent that showed me this place. I couldn't help but fall for her. She was tall with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Pam hated her on spot, back then I didn't exactly believe her when she said she had a bad feeling about her. I wound up dating Sophie Ann for 6 months before I asked her to marry me. She practically lived with me then. We got married 3 months after that and that's when it all changed. I did everything I could for her, but she never seemed happy about any of it. I would take her on vacations, buy her gifts, and arrange dinners with her so we could spend time with each other, but none of it was good enough. One day I wanted to surprise her by making a nice dinner for her. I had the table all set with candles and everything. I waited for two hours, hoping she would come home. I tried calling her and texting her, but I never got to her. Finally after waiting she came home with puffy red eyes and makeup smearing down her face. I rushed to her to see what was wrong but she kept pushing me away. She finally told me that she was pregnant with her assistant Andre's kid. She told me she had been having an affair with him for four months. That means she started this affair one month after we were married. I couldn't stand to be near her and told her to get her things and get out. That night after I called my lawyer for a divorce, I swore I would never let a woman into my life again. So I didn't, I just had flings. I never let anyone get close to me until now. You are the only person who has stayed here over night since my divorce." I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt him hold me tighter and kiss away my tears. What do you say to that?

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I kept kissing his face everywhere telling him how sorry I was and hugging him tighter to me. Just hearing him tell me how he got his heart broken in the worst way possible made me look at how pathetic I sounded last night. "How can I make it better? Tell me what you need."

"You already have made it better; sitting here holding you makes it better." Even with a broken heart he still finds a way to make me happy. This man is perfect. I stand up and grab his hand to lead him back to his room. I just wanted to feel close to him right now. So I laid him on the bed and slid his pants down. I stripped off his shirt and just climbed on him. Lowering myself onto his beautiful cock, I leaned in to kiss him. We rocked slowly feeling each other's bodies as we kissed and rubbed away the pain. I don't think I have ever felt so close to someone before. He reached in between us to speed up my finish since he was about to come. My whole body shuddered with my release as I sunk down onto his chest. He continued to rock into me through his release, running his fingers through his hair.

"My Sookie." I heard him whisper as he drifted off to sleep. I did my best to climb off him without waking him up. I knew it took a lot out of him to tell me about such a horrible time in his life and I am happy he trusted me enough to let me in. I realized that we had forgotten a condom in our emotional coupling. I wasn't worried about pregnancy since I was on the pill, but he did just finish telling me he had flings with women so I am a little concerned with my health. I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up and got a warm wash cloth for him like he did for me last night. I went back to the bed and started to clean him up. He started to stir and I didn't want to wake him up fully, but it was no use he was looking right into my eyes with such emotion. One happened to cross his features when he saw what I was doing. Panic.

"Sookie, we forgot! How could we forget?" Poor thing I need to get him to relax.

"Eric, baby, It's ok I just.."

"No no I shouldn't have been so careless I could get you pregnant."

"Shh, I'm on the pill we're ok, my only questions is, are you clean?" Relief came across his face and he smiled. Thank God he relaxed.

"I promise you I am. I got tested after the last girl I was with and I always used condoms." He's frowning again. I move my hand to unwrinkle his forehead and smile down at those blue eyes.

"That's all I was wondering sweetie you don't need to get so upset. It was my fault anyway. You weren't in your right mind and I was."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Cue blush. I'm getting tired of looking like a tomato.

"That color looks delicious on you!" And we are back to play time. Only when I look at the clock I realize it's already 1. Shit I have to work tonight!

"As much as I would love to roll around in this bed with you, I have to go back to my place to get ready for work tonight." Now I'm frowning and he's trying to smooth the lines away.

"Dear One, it's ok I'll take you home. I was wondering when your next night off was?" I wish I was off more during the week.

"I'm only off on Monday, but I don't work until 4PM the rest of the week."

"I was really hoping you would go out with me again. Maybe to lunch tomorrow?" I think he is actually nervous. Why would he be nervous we just opened up to each other? My inner musing must be making it worse for him.

"I would love to!"

"Good. I'll drive you home now and pick you up at noon tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" I put my clothes back on and he gets dressed to take me home. On the drive I can't help but wonder if Ames is home yet. Probably not, but that's fine I have my car to take today. He pulls up to the outside of my house, shuts the engine off and gets out coming to my door. Such a gentlemen! He is actually walking me to the door after our first date.

"I had an amazing time with you Sookie and I can't wait to see you again." I blush, again.

"I had a great time too. Thank you for everything." He leans down to give me a toe curling kiss then walks back to his car. I watch him pull away and can't help but feel like someone is watching me and it isn't Eric. Hurrying to get into the safety of our apartment I almost miss the piece of paper on the floor. I hurriedly pick it up and close the door and lock it. I don't know who this is from but it's a tad bit creepy. I unfold it and read.

_Sookie,_

_Do you really think I wouldn't find out where you live? Guess again._

I panic and call Amelia but she doesn't answer so I leave a message to let her know what I found and when she gets this message to just meet me at work. I grab some extra clothes to change into after work and head to work where it's crowded. I walk into the dressing room and find Pam sitting at the vanity with a happy smile on her face. This is a rare thing to find on Pam, but it looks nice on her.

"So I see you have made my best friend happy." I hope she isn't going to threaten me. "I'm glad he finally has someone I actually like. Don't fuck it up or I'll fuck you up." All of this is said with a peaceful smile on. Now that is a scary site.

"I don't intend to Pam, I really like him." I see her nod and point to my outfit for the night. Tonight is not a choreographed dance we can do whatever we want on stage. I have a beautiful black halter with a red ribbon under the breast. My skirt is short like they always are but it's the same color red as the ribbon on my top. I get black super high shiny heels and a red Hawaiian flower to pin in my hair. I get dressed and start to do my hair and makeup. I leave my hair down and curl it at the ends parting it down the side so I can pin the slower on. I have red lipstick on and a light grey shadow. When I'm done I take a seat and wait for Ames to get here while thinking of who would send a note like this.

"Sookie, OMG Are you ok? What happened?" She burst through the doors and scared me half to death. So I give her my best threatening look, which probably looks like I'm constipated.

"Well I found this note slid under our door today when Eric dropped me off. Before you go all crazy on me and tell me to spill my guts look at the note." She grabbed it from my hand and made a face at it.

"Who would send this to you? The only person who we would even care if they knew where you lived is your brother and he would be stupid enough to hand write the note not type it." I thought it could be my brother since we didn't want him to know how to find me. All he wanted from me was money. Jason was dumb as hell and all he cared about was women and booze so it couldn't be him. Trying to take my mind off it I decide to rehash my night with Eric.

"Girl, I knew you were a wild one. Being with that stubborn prick may have been the best thing for your love life now. Thank God you dumped him, he was driving me nuts." You and me both sister! Ames got dressed in her Navy outfit and we were on our way to the floor. Ames was up first dancing to a show tune of some kind and then it was my turn. I told Pam to surprise me so when she started the song I should have been surprised to hear the beginning of Make a movie by Twista and Chris brown start. She must think I'm some kind of freak in the bedroom. After the song ended Ames and I made it back to the dressing room to change.

"Do you wanna leave your car here tonight Sook and ride home with me? I don't really want to leave you alone after this little note incident."

"It will be fine I'll just meet you at the apartment." Walking out of the club I waved by to Ames and got in my car. I put the key in the ignition and tried starting it with no luck. Lovely everyone's gone and my car won't start. I got out of the car after popping the hood. I didn't know shit about car's but I was gonna look anyway. After not knowing what I was looking for I decided to call Eric for help. Just as I was hitting the call button a hand came from behind and grabbed my mouth to keep me from screaming. There was a god awful smell coming from the cloth on my face. I knew what it was so I tried to scream as loud as I could through the hand covering my mouth and I hope to God that from my kicking and screaming Eric picked up and heard me. My body went slack in this persons arms and everything went black.

* * *

**I know I know I said I don't like cliff's, But I promise I have already started on the next chapter and it will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews keep me from staying away too long!**


	7. Scared to death

**SURPRISE! Ok since I can't stand cliff's I decided to post again. I've been sick and in bed all day so here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I just use them on my stage to entertain you.**

**-Danielle**

**Eric POV**

Just as I was leaving Sapphire when my phone started to ring. I saw it was Sookie so I hurried to my car to answer.

"Hello gorgeous, I was just thinking about you." Hmm she's not answering. Then I hear it. Muffled screaming and what sounds like kicking her car. Then it stopped and I heard something that made even me get a chill down my spine.

"Stupid bitch thinks she can get away from him. Whore is gonna get what's coming to her. Fucking cunt had the nerve to bite me. Hope he makes her pay for it. Looks like he put more than enough shit on this rag to keep her down for a while." I take off out of the parking lot at a crazy speed dialing Pam on the way. She answers second ring.

"Hello there.." I cut her ass off no time for this shit.

"Are you still at the club?"

"No I'm not. Eric what's wrong?"

"How could you leave the club before everyone?" I practically scream into the phone. "Someone just took Sookie right out of the lot!" I pull into the parking lot at The Club and I see Sookies car there with the hood open. The lot is deserted and I'm desperate. "It looks like she was having car trouble; I'm in the parking lot now."

"Shit Eric how was I supposed to know she didn't go with Amelia since she is ALWAYS with her." Fuck. "I'll call you back in a minute be calm ok I'm going to call Amelia and see what she knows." Click. Fuck, this is my fault! If I didn't keep her at my place last night she wouldn't be in this situation. I get out of the car and walk over to hers making sure not to touch anything. I can smell what the man was talking about. That rag must have been soaking in chloroform. I'm surprised she was able to scream as much before it knocked her out. My little warrior. I must find her. My phone goes off and I answer first ring.

"What did you find out?"

"From what Amelia's told me after you dropped Sookie off this morning she found a note that was slipped under her door. It said something about her thinking they wouldn't find out where she lived." Why didn't she call me? "Eric, Amelia has no clue who could be behind this the only person who they kept her location from was her brother. It wasn't because he was dangerous it was because he always wanted money. Do you think he got in some kind of trouble and someone took her because of him?" If I didn't hear what the man who took her said I would agree, but this was something person against Sookie.

"No, I don't think that's it at all. I guess the man who took her didn't realize she was calling someone because I heard him after she passed out. He said that she had what was coming to her and that he hopes who wants her makes her pay for biting him." I'm going to kill whoever did this.

"Damn it! Did you see any cars in the lot when you got there?"

"No I didn't see any cars." I decide to walk a little further around the area and see black tire marks. I know Pam would kick someone's ass for doing that to her property so I'm sure they weren't there before but I'll just ask anyways. "Was there any tire marks on the pavement outside that you know of?"

"No, but whoever ruined my parking lot is going to pay." Now is not the time for her to be worried about material shit.

"Pam, really my girlfriend is missing and you're worried about the pavement!" Damn woman. "I'm going to try and follow in the direction of the car. I know you have security cameras set up outside get your ass here and check them then call me back." I hung up because I was too damn pissed to worry about how the ground looked like. Heading in the direction of the tracks I know I can only go so far since they are just tire marks from a hasty get away. They are probably far gone by now. I drive back to the club instead just as Pam is pulling in.

"Northman, come on we have to do this quick." I follow Pam inside and we rewind the tapes. We have a clear shot of Sookie's car and can see a pickup truck pull up to the club. I can see her lifting the hood and someone grabbing her from behind. This makes me growl and Pam puts a gentle hand on me which is not like her at all. We watch as the kidnapper puts Sookie in the bed of the truck and throws something over her. We don't have a clear shot of the man but we got the license plate number as he drives away. I can hear Pam barking into her phone for someone to get this shit straightened out.

"Trey, the guy Amelia's seeing, can hack computers and is going to look into this for us. Eric you need to calm down. If you don't you aren't going to think rationally and you're going to miss important things, such as her phone is still on the ground out there isn't it? Maybe we can try calling someone from it and see what happens." Damn her for being right all the time.

"Ok, let's go get the phone." Walking out to the front of her car I see her phone on the ground. I pick it up and search through the contacts. She doesn't have many at all. I do come across a name that looks to be her brothers. I decide to dial him and wait.

"Sook! Oh God thank God you're alright! Someone came here tonight looking for you, but I dun know where you live. He said it would be smart of me to find out soon. He looked a lot like Crystals dad Calvin. You member him? He looked all kinds of nasty. Sook, you there?" That's when I hung up. I now know someone named Calvin was looking for her, but I have no clue why. I turn to Pam to tell her the info and she gets Amelia on the phone. This is getting ridiculous playing phone tag with her I might as well just go to her. I tell Pam that and she let Amelia know we were coming over. Pam follows me to the apartment and we find Amelia in tears.

"Ames, we'll find her I promise." I try to comfort her but it's no use. "Do you know a Calvin?"

"Yea, when she told me about Jason's escapades she mentioned his name. She said that Jason was real serious with Crystal for a while but that her dad Calvin was bad news. He did stuff for other people kind of like a hit man. But I don't know anyone who would want to take Sookie out. She's not a bad person, never has been." This is just great Calvin is a hit man and Sookie has been kidnapped and taken somewhere to possibly be killed.

"Was there anyone who may want to harm Sookie?" Please tell me a name.

"The only person she had issues with was her ex Bill. Things ended pretty badly with them. She wouldn't return his calls and when she would she would let him have it on how she felt about him." Fuck why didn't I think of that?

"She told me about him last night about what he did to her."

"I didn't even think he was a possibility, but it now makes sense. He is a computer nerd and I don't know why I didn't put two and two together." Now she is talking to herself. "The note that was left was typed. We never thought Bill would find out where she lived because she didn't tell anyone around after Gran died that she was moving. It makes sense that it would be him. Eric, we have to find her!" Fuck. Seems to be the word of the day.

"Pam, stay here in case someone comes by. Do you know where he lives or who would know?"

"No after Sookie broke up with him he kind of disappeared." We need to find this Calvin then.

"We need to go to Trey's and find out what he's found." Walking out the door with Amelia in tow I dial Trey.

"Eric, I found who the truck belongs to. It's a Calvin Norris. He lives in Hot Shots which is right outside of Bon Temps." I guess we're going to Hot Shots tonight.

"Thanks Trey I have Amelia with me we are coming to pick you up. Be ready in 15." Pulling out of the parking lot we speed to get Trey. Once we got him we are on our way to Hot Shots. Driving down a road that looks deserted we find a bunch of shack type houses. Driving slowly down the road Trey jumps.

"That's the truck I pulled in the system right there same license plate and everything." We park a little ways down the street and walk to the house. I walk past the truck and look in the back and see a piece of fabric sitting on the bed. I pick up and I smell the chloroform before it gets anywhere near my face. All I see is red. Trey seems to see my reaction to something and know I'm about to lose it.

"Eric calm down once we get him alone we can interrogate him your way ok?" This makes me feel a little better and I calm myself enough to walk up to the door and knock.

"What ya want?" Says the ugly looking woman.

"Is Calvin here?" Bitch just lifted her lip at me.

"What you want with my daddy, he aint nothing to you?" Oh for the love of all that is holy, MOVE!

"Well I want to see him and it 'Aint' any of your damn business." She tried to close the door but I stopped it with my foot. Raggedy Ann needs to get her shit together. I push the door open just as I see a man run out the back door. I take off after him while Trey goes around back and Amelia subdues the bitch. "Stop Calvin I know you have her!" He goes to look back at me chasing him and Trey comes at him from the side taking him down with loud crack. Yup something's broken. Who cares as long as it isn't Trey I'll be glad something broken. The man cries out and holds his arm to his chest while Trey is sitting on him.

"Where is she?" The words come out in a fierce growl and the man looks scared shitless.

"I don't know I gave her to the man who asked me to do this. All I know is he is an old lover of hers. He was taking her back to Bon Temps. Said no one would think of him going back there." I must look deadly for him to offer this information without being hurt too bad. Trey gets off him and I walk into the house to see Amelia pulling Ugly's hair out.

"Amelia I think you got her we can leave now." Laughing Trey pulls Ames off the girl and carries her out.

"Maybe next time you won't try and hide things from people." Girl looks psycho. I walk back to the car and we head to Bon Temps. It's almost dawn, but I refuse to give up until I have her safe in my arms. Amelia directs us towards Sookie's old farmhouse. We drive down the long drive and park in the back so no one knows we are here. Amelia tells us that across the cemetery is Bill Compton's old place. Trey and I decide to sneak over there. As we are walking through the cemetery we tell Ames that once we find Bill she is to search the house for Sookie. Yea, he must have been retarded to think that no one would know he was here with all the damn lights on in the house. We walk around the outside looking for an open window. Trey and I split up he goes around one side with Amelia and I go around the other. I come up to a window that has the curtains slightly drawn back. That's when I see her and my heart stops. She is laying on a king size bed naked with her arms bound together to the headboard. She is awake and crying out for him to leave her alone. I want to rib his head off.

"Shh my Dearest Sookie, everything is fine now. I took you away from that man. He will only hurt you. Now I have you, you're mine like you should have been. "I can't listen anymore. So I take off around the outside of the house to find Trey.

"She's in a guest room tied to a bed. We have to get in there now!"

We gather by the back entrance and see if the doors unlocked. Dumb ass left it open. Here we go.

**Sookies POV**

My head felt like someone went at it with a bat. I feel so foggyI start to open my eye and wish I hadn't. There leaning over me was none other than Bill Compton. What the fuck? Oh that's rich tie me to the bed naked. Why can't I move my legs? I chance a look down but nothing is holding them.

"Oh my sweet love, I made sure you weren't able to move your gorgeous legs." Fuck. I can't help it, I start to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Oh god don't come near me.

"Shh my Dearest Sookie, everything is fine now. I took you away from that man. He will only hurt you. Now I have you, you're mine like you should have been." What the hell how does he know about Eric? Just as I'm about to ask I hear a sound. It's the faintest sound of a clicking noise like a door opening or shutting. Bill hears it too and I do my best to try and get his attention away from it.

"Bill why do you have me tied up?" He looks at me and smiles the creepiest smile I have ever seen.

"Oh that my dear is to make it easier on me." He leans over kissing my neck and palming my chest and I can't help but feel nauseous. I see movement over the top of Bill's head. And I can only hope and pray someone has found me. Bill starts to make his way to my breast with his mouth and I get a better view of who is here. Eric. He has the scariest look I have ever seen on him. He puts his finger to his lips to make sure I stay quiet. My heart starts to pound in my chest. "Oh love I knew you wanted me I can hear your heart beating faster for me."

"No, Bill her hearts beating like that for me." Oh fuck he is scary sexy when he's mad. I really need to get my head checked when this is over because I actually thought of something like that when I should be mortified. Bill spins around to see who the voice belongs to.

"Who the fuck are…" Crack. Oh yea that's gotta hurt. I see Trey and Ames in the doorway and now I'm mortified they saw me like this. Trey takes the unconscious Bill by the hair and drags him out. Eric's by my side in a flash untying my hands. Once they are untied he strips off his shirt to get it on me.

"Eric I can't move he drugged me with something." I hope that growl was not at me. He lifts me up and puts his shirt on me. I can hear the sirens in the distance. Eric is holding me and shaking while trying to comfort me and Ames is sitting on the floor rubbing my hair. I feel wet drops on my chest and try to get Eric's attention.

"Baby, its ok I'm ok see I can kind of move my hands. I'll get looked at by the ambulance ok? Everything is fine." His whole body is racked with sobs and it breaks my heart to see him like this. Such a strong man broken by something like this and he hardly knows me. "Shh baby its ok." I try my best to soothe him.

"I could have lost you today! You went through all this and here you are soothing me. Sookie I can't believe this. I can't let you go. I can't lose you. I need you!"

"Baby you're not going to lose me. I'm right here. You saved me baby you stopped him from hurting me." The police come into the room and take the scene in.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" I nod a little. "Are you ok? Can we check you out?"

"He drugged me with something so I can't move much. Eric can you carry me to the ambulance?" We follow the cops out to the ambulance and they start asking me questions about how I feel.

"Well I know he used chloroform to knock me out, but my legs and arms feel like he injected numbing stuff. You know when you go to the dentist and the give you those numbing shots and you can't feel your face. That's how my body feels." Eric is still holding me. He refused to put me down for them. I love this man. I know you think I'm stupid because I barely know him, but who the hell saves someone they barely know and not feel love for them. I'm falling for him hard and fast. Sue me.

"We are going to need to check you in to the hospital just to make sure you get all the feeling back in your body. Hopefully we can get you release in a few hours." I tell them Eric has to ride in the ambulance with me since I know he will pick a fight with them if he can't. They agree and Amelia and Trey follow the Ambulance to the hospital where they check me in and get my history and whatnot. Eric never left my side. They hook the IV up to make sure I get fluids and Eric stations himself in a chair right at the side of my bed.

"Eric, Thank you. Thank you for saving me and being there for me and caring for me the way you have. I just can't help but be so happy that it was you who found me." I'm getting so sleepy.

"Rest my love, I'll be here when you wake."

"I loved you Eric." I manage to mumble before my eyes drift closed. And if I'm not mistaken I hear him say.

"I love you too My little Warrior."

**See no cliff here and I will try to do better in not leaving them. In case I do I will try to post a second chapter the same day. What ya think? Let me know. Reviews are like sweet tea on a hot summer day!**


	8. Lookin Up

**OK I know it has been forever but life has gotten in the way. Plus I got NOOK for Christmas so I have been kind of reading more than writing and I'm sorry about that! This one is short but I am working on the next chapter as we speak. It might be posted by the end of the night is my job doesn't get in my way! This chapter is kind of pointless but I wanted to get something out to you before I started losing you guys if I haven't already. I'll stop babbling for now.**

**-Danielle**

**

* * *

**

I woke up slowly in a bed that wasn't mine with the sound of beeping that wasn't my alarm clock and feeling like I was run over by a semi. Opening my eyes slowly I see blonde hair and hear soft snoring. I try to move my hand but my muscles are so sore.

"Ugh!" Oops looks like I woke sleeping beauty. Aww poor thing needs to go home.

"Sookie! Are you ok? Can I get you anything? How are you feeling? I'm going to get the doctor to look at you." Panic does not look good on him. I need to calm him down.

"Eric, baby slow down. I just woke up and I'm sore; just hit the nurse button for me so I can get out of here. I hate hospitals." He scrambles for the Nurses Call button and tells them I'm awake and ready to be looked at. A few minutes later a tall gorgeous woman walks in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Claudine Crane. I will be examining you so we can make sure everything is fine, then we will get your release papers worked out and you can go home." Thank God. "So Sookie how are you feeling?"

"I feel like a got hit by a car. All my muscles ache, but I have a feeling that's normal after being drugged." Claudine smiles brightly.

"Good good. Yes you are correct that is to be expected, but at least you are actually feeling the soreness. If you weren't then we would have serious issues. I'm going to give the discharge papers to the nurse and you can go on home. Feel better Dear." Honestly, that does make me feel a lot better. I'm just glad I can get the heck out of here. Thank god I didn't have to change into that ugly hospital gown. Eric is sitting on the end of the bed rubbing my leg and staring off into space, I hope he's ok.

"Baby, are you ok? I know this is a lot for you and I will understand if you don't want to continue this relationship. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Eric I.." Am cut off in the middle of my rambling.

"Sookie, stop. If I didn't want to continue this relationship I would not still be here. What happened to you was not something you could control and you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere! I told you last night that I love you. I don't say that often and I only say it when I mean it. I don't know what I would have done if something worse happened to you!" Man I feel dumb.

"I love you too Eric. I'm so sorry." I can't help it that I'm crying. I'm a strong woman but when you see the man you love break down in front of you, you can't help but break a little. He leans over to hold me the best he can while I'm in the bed. Not long after we stop sniffling the nurse comes in to unhook my IV and discharge me. Eric was hell bent on wheeling me to the car, which was funny to watch a huge man get all huffy when the nurse tried to push me in the wheel chair. He gets me settled in the car and we start to drive home. I know he didn't have a car yesterday, I wonder who left it.

"Who brought your car baby?" He reached over to grab my hand I noticed that he has had to be touching some part of me since I woke up as if I'm going to vanish if he's not.

"Amelia and Trey followed us to the hospital in my car. And Pam came and picked them up after the doctor said you would be fine. Amelia was having a harder time listening to them and wanted to see for herself that you were ok. I called her while you were sleeping and she is waiting for us at your apartment." I can't believe I forgot about my friends. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be staying with you for a little while." I look at him with wide eyes. "Baby don't look at me like that I don't want to be away from you yet." I soften my look and squeeze his hand. I need to remind myself this traumatized him too.

"Ok sweetie, I understand. Will you tell me what else is bothering you?" My big bear frowns at me.

"You're too perceptive for your own good. I don't want to sound girly, but damn it I was scared Sookie. I was so terrified that I don't know what I would have done. I can't help but think about the 'what if's' you know? I have never felt like this for anyone, not even my Ex wife and it scared the shit out of me. You know it took me a while to tell Sophie Ann I loved her and even when I did I never felt this strongly for her and here we are one date and an adventure and I realized I loved you before our second date. I know it sounds crazy but I can't help it."

"Eric, I don't know if you noticed but I kind of said I love you first. It does sound crazy, but seriously who the hell gets kidnapped by their ex. If I sat and analyzed everything that has happened to me over the course of my life I would happily check myself into a crazy house. Baby things happen for a reason. We may not be able to explain them and sure they might scare the hell out of you, but everything has a purpose and as of right now you're the reason I'm alive. You're my reason for staying strong." So I managed to cry twice in the course of an hour. Sue me. We ride the rest of the way to the apartment in a comfortable silence. I see Amelia running at the car before we even stop completely my door is open and Amelia is in the passenger side of the car with me squeezing me to death.

"Amelia contain yourself please!" She gives me a sheepish look and let's go.

"I'm so sorry Sooks. I'm just so so so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if that piece of shit.." I cut her off.

"Do you doubt my ability to keep a promise?" When we first moved in together we said no matter what we would always be there for each other. "I wasn't going to go out that easy." I attempted a smile but it probably came out more like a grimace. Amelia notice and started acting all mother hen on me. Hands fluttering not sure where to touch. "Amelia sweetie I kind of want to get out of the car if you could let Eric through to get me we can continue our reunion in the house." Right on cue Eric scoops me up holding me close to him as he carries me into the apartment and right back to my room.

"I'm going to be selfish and lock them out of here for a bit." Oh lord he has a mischievous look.

"As much as I love the idea of being locked in here with you, and believe me I do, we need to just tell them I'm ok and that I'm tired and then you can lock me in here with you." I didn't know a giant could move so fast. He is out of the room and back in what seems like a second. Must have something good on his mind.

"Can you sit up for me for a minute?" I sit up and he pulls the shirt off me. "Mmm, ok now roll over on your stomach." I do as I'm told and roll to my tummy. "Do you have any lotion in here?" I point to the dresser without saying anything. I feel him move then I hear him opening up one of the bottles. The smell of coconut fills the air. Then I feel surprisingly warm hands glide all over my back and arms, kneading away all the aches and pains. I can't help but moan as my muscles relax. I have never had a massage feel so good in my life. After my body is like jelly I feel the bed shift as he gets up to put away the lotion and the bed dip when he lays next to me. "How do you feel lover?"

"Mm, well I feel relaxed and sleepy. Thank you for the rub down." I open an eye to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me; I would do that for you everyday if it made you happy." Yea I could get used to this. "Close your eyes and rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Who could argue with that since my body obviously wants sleep.

"Love you, Eric." The last thought through my mind was, things are finally looking up.


	9. Everything

**Ok here is my next chapter. I'll try to update more but my boyfriend took off tomorrow from work so I'll be spending the day with him. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**

**-Danielle**

**

* * *

**

_Slam. Smack. _"FUCK" OK Ames is awake but what the hell is she doing? Sitting up trying to figure out what's going on I see Eric's shirt and shoes but no Eric. I sit quietly trying to hear the comotion downstairs. "Damn it Trey! Move your lard ass out of the way and quit sticking your fingers in shit this isn't a taste testing!" Ok that's Eric's voice, so Amelia had herself a little sleep over if Trey is still here. I get up and put Eric's shirt on. Which by the way swallows me! Trying to be as quiet as I can I walk to my bedroom door and press my ear to it.

"Will you put the damn batter in the thing already? Shit Eric this isn't top chef." Great whenever Ames is in the kitchen there is a mess I hope Eric is cleaner than her. "Trey, baby, please go do something else your hovering over the unbaked foods and I really don't think Sook will want your fingers in her batter after where they were last night." Oh TMI!

"Oh that's just fucking gross. Go wash your hands you nasty ass!" My thoughts exactly Eric. I hear some more laughing and fighting and then someone walking down the hall. I make a break for the bed and try to get under the covers as fast as I can. While I was making my dive I slam my toe into the bed. By the time I'm under them and faking sleep my door opens. Trying to hold the grimace off my face I believe Im caught.

"Lover, you are a crappy actress plus I heard you run into something before I opened the door." I peek open my eyes to see what he has and I can't help they are watering from the pain. I sit up and grab my foot while I wait for him to come over.

"Yea, well if it wasn't so loud in the kitchen I wouldn't have had to fake being asleep." Yes I know its childish but my toe hurts so I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well if you weren't eavesdropping you wouldn't have hit your toe." He sticks his tongue back out at me. So we are mature couple outside of the bedroom. He put the tray down on the dresser and walks over to me and grabs by foot while sitting down on the bed. Pulling it up to his face he gives it a kiss. Aww that's cute but I need a shower.

"Can I have my foot back baby? I feel kind of gross and I would rather you not stick my nasty feet in your face at the moment." He releases my foot and rubs it instead. "So what ya make me?" He smiles at me and goes to the tray.

"Well let's see I got pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Oh and your coffee too." So that's why there was a bunch of noise this morning.

"Aww, did you make it yourself?" He is absolutely beautiful even with his messy hair.

"Well Amelia did help some, but I mostly did the cooking." Lovely Amelia should probably stay out the kitchen. My grimace must have shown. "I promise you she didn't do anything but add the chocolate chips! I swear!" I couldn't hold in my laugh at the face he made. So I cut into my pancake and tasted it.

"Damn!" He frowns at me. "Oh no baby they are actually amazing!" Wow he knows how to cook. And the fact that he just served me breakfast in bed makes me love him even more. We sit on the bed and he picks at some of the food on my plate. Once we are finished he gets up to take the plate to the kitchen but I have other plans for him. I take the tray from him and close and lock the bedroom door. When I turn around he has such a hungry expression on his face. Oh I am in for it. I can't help but tease him. "Do you see something you like?"

"You look so damn sexy in my shirt!" He growls at me and damn it if it doesn't make me wet.

"Then come and get it daddy." I purr at him. That's all it takes for him to jump off the bed and have me against the wall. I'm pretty sure Amelia and Trey know what's going on due to the impact shaking the walls. He starts kissing up and down my neck while I thread my fingers through his hair. Just as he starts lifting his shirt off me there's a knock at my bedroom door.

"What?" We both yell at the same time.

"Well, since you just got out of the hospital and everything are you sure you two should be having animal sex so soon?" Damn Amelia and her logic. "Don't get me wrong I totally get off on the sounds you make, but I'm just asking cause I care."

"Ames seriously I didn't need to know that you listen to that shit! But I guess you're right." Eric's growling in my ear.

"Eric, seriously you sound like an animal let her off the wall you pinned her to. The last thing you need it to incapacitate her for longer and have to wait on the sex." I push his hair off his face and give him a reassuring kiss. I can see he is worried about me now and that's the last thing I want him to be.

"Thank you Ames well be out in a little bit."

"I'll know if you do anything! You can't be quiet to save your life! Not even when you use your vibrator!" Thank you Ames for that lovely announcement. As she walks off I look back at Eric and he is smirking at me.

"You have a vibrator, lover?" Shit. "Where could this toy of yours be?" Oh for fucks sake it's out in the open because I forgot to put it away. Let's hope he isn't observant.

"Hey baby lets go spend some time with the happy couple. Since they disrupted our sexy time we should totally sabotage theirs." This gets his attention. "So here's what I think we should do."

Ten minutes later we hear Ames door close. She never locks her door so I know this will work. We sneak down the hall with a bucket of ice water and my pocket mirror. If I'm correct Amelia will be on bottom at first. You ask how I know this? I walked in on her three times when she just got started. Yes I should have learned my lesson the first time to knock but I forgot! Cracking the door as quietly as I can, I hear the soft moans coming from Ames. I take my little pocket mirror and slip it in a little bit to see what way they are facing. I have to stifle my laugh when all I see is Treys ass up in the air. I motion for Eric to get ready and on the count of three I throw the door open and Eric launches the ice water at them. As soon as it hits them we take off running down the hall and into my room locking the door. With Ames shrieking like a banshee I'm sure Trey has gone deaf. I'm so preoccupied with my ear to the door I don't hear Eric come up behind me. He presses me to the door while lifting the shirt I'm wearing up over my hips leaving me bare to him since I slept naked last night. Then I hear it. The tell tale sound of my bullet. Oh damn. He has me spread my legs and slides it up between them. I swear I tried to stifle the moan that came out. He starts rubbing it over my sensitive nub. I hear Amelia coming down the hall because my ear is still pressed against the door and as soon as she hits it I jump. But Eric has other ideas.

"Don't you dare move Lover. If I can't be in you to get you off then I will get you off this way." Fuck. Yes.

"Sookie Stackhouse get your ass out here right now." As she is yelling at me through the door Eric hits my sweet spot with his fingers and I let out a loud moan. "Oh Fuck no you open this door right this minute you do not get to get off since you just played a dirty trick on me!" Another moan escapes my mouth as I'm about to come. "Do you hear me damn it!" more banging on the door, I'm going to be deaf if she doesn't quit. Thank God the phone rings to distract her right when I finished. I hear her storm down the hall while I am panting and sliding down the door.

"I think I'm deaf and can't feel my legs." As I start to sag Eric picks me up and takes me to the bed. "Um, baby? Can you by chance take me towards the bathroom?" He changes direction and gives me a slow kiss while walking down the hall.

"Sook, you're going to want to take this call it's the Sheriff. They want to ask you some questions." Damn. I dont think I will ever make it to the bathroom today.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Miss. Stackhouse. This is Sherriff Bud Dearborne. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, but I would like to ask you some questions first." Bad news?

"Ok that's fine."

"Do you remember anything that happened or who took you?"

"Well no because whoever it was got me from behind." I look to Eric and he mouths he knows but holds a finger up to let me know to wait.

"Ok, well it wasn't Bill who kidnapped you. So we can't charge him with kidnapping. The only thing we can charge him with since he didn't actually rape you is the fact that he drugged you. That will only keep him in Jail for a few years if that. He has a lot of money and a good lawyer so I'm calling to let you know he more than likely will be let out on bail if he even goes to jail." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Bail? Not even going to jail? "Miss. Stackhouse are you still there?"

"Yes, yes I'm sorry this is a lot to take in considering the man is a psycho but he is going to get away with what he did. What's to say he doesn't come after me again?" I can practically feel Eric's anger rolling off of him.

"Well, I can suggest you get a restraining order against him." Like that will do anything.

"Honestly a piece of paper telling him to stay away from me is not going to stop him from attacking me again. This is bull-" Eric grabs the phone from me.

"Sherriff, I know who kidnapped her. If you bring him in and get him to confess will that help her case any?" He nods like Bud can see him. "Ok well it's something right? The man who kidnapped her was Calvin Norris. Yes, yes I know that man is wanted. I understand. I don't think you're actually trying if I found him the night I heard of him. The man stays in Hot Shot's, in his own damn house! What do you mean he aint ever there? No shit Sherlock his daughter's is going to say he isn't there she is protecting him! Oh for the love of all that is holy are you retarded? I don't care if you think I'm being disrespectful. Find him and get a confession. Yes we want that damn restraining order at least that way if he breaks it he's going to jail for sure." He hangs the phone up angrily and stands at the counter.

"Eric, sweetheart? It's ok." He whirls around to face me and his anger is scary as hell.

"No it's not ok! How can you say this is ok? This perverted little shit and getting away with this!" By this time Trey is in the room holding Ames.

"Eric, listen to me. He can't get me. Not when I'm with you not ever. I trust that you'll protect me."

"Yea man I'll even stay here with Amelia so both of us will be here." Gotta love Trey. Eric walks over to me and grabs hold of my shoulders.

"I promise you I will not let him get near you! I swear to you Sookie that he will not hurt you ever again!"

"I know baby. I trust you with my life." I grab hold of his waste and hug him tight.

"You know Sook maybe you should stop dancing for a bit. Just until things pass over." Amelia shut your trap!

"I can't just quit and hide. We have bills to pay and I have to pay for those college loans!"

"I can help you. You can come work at the club or something. Amelia is right he knows where you work that's how he got you the first time." I give him the stink eye. "Don't look at me like that I'm trying to protect you I can't lose you. Please understand that." I soften just a little bit.

"I refuse to hide so I will come and work at your club." He sighs in relief and the wrinkled eye brows are now smoothed out. "Since this was your genius idea Ames you get to tell Pam I'm not going to be in for a while. Oh and neither are you. I've decided since technically you're in danger of the douche bag too you have to come with me wherever I go." Ha Bitch.

"Fine she likes me better than you anyways. Plus she's like Eric's mom or something. Right Eric?" She smirks over at him.

"Friend not mom fuck you very much!" Oh the joys of teasing each other.

"Well now that that's settled. I'm going to go enjoy my man." I smile over at Eric as he stalks towards me.

"Like hell you will! You ruined me and Trey's start of a sexathon today with fucking ice water! You don't get shit!"

"Amelia watch your dirty mouth. Shame on you for such language." I tsk her while shaking my finger. I look over to Trey and he is holding back his laughter. I turn back to Eric to give him a kiss and I get hit with a wooden spoon on my ass. Hell no she isn't starting this shit. I squeak and Eric tries to turn me away from the next hit. Bitch got my leg anyway. I run for the sink and Grab my big cup to fill it with water. The men have no clue what they are about to witness. Amelia see's what I'm about to do and takes off out the back door.

"IT"S ON BITCH!" I take off after her out the door and down the steps. I get close enough to get the water somewhat on her and run for the front of the house to get the hose. I make it to the front but not fast enough because Trey comes out of the house with the bucket we used earlier full of water and throws it at me. Who the hell invited him? I'm stood frozen and soaking wet as he runs off. Eric comes out of the house and stops right when he sees me. That hungry look is back and I have to look down to see what he's looking at. Besides the fact I look like a wet rat I'm also wearing his white undershirt which is completely see through. By the time I look back up at him he is already racing towards me. I can't help the urge to run so I take off towards the woods. Running and squealing as I'm trying to get away. He catches up with me in no time and tackles me to the ground between the tree's. He flips me over and starts to grope and kiss me hard.

"Naughty naughty girl you shouldn't run from me. It just excites me more." I shiver as his words go straight down to my core. He slides down a little to take my already rock hard nipples into his mouth over the shirt. I feel him undo his pants and check to see if I'm ready. "I can't be gentle I just can't do it right now I need you." He growls into my breast as he slams into me. I cry out in pleasure as he pumps me hard while biting and pinching my nipples. He comes up to claim my mouth and we kiss like it's the last time we'll see each other. I break the kiss to breathe and he goes down my neck sucking and licking. I can't help but moan and bite his ear. He hisses at me and pounds harder. I feel that familiar ache in my core and I know I'm getting close to finishing. I run my hands under his shirt and drag my nails down his back. This gets another one of those Sexy growls and that's all I needed to finish me off. I cry out his name as I cum harder than I have before.

"Sookie.. Ah.. Fuck.." He shudders and I feel him pulse inside of me. I run my hands through his hair while he comes down from his orgasm.

"Eric, baby, I love you but can we go back to the house so I can get changed and we can take a nap. You wear me out!" He laughs into my neck and I get all hot a bothered again.

"I love you too but I don't think we will be napping once we are in bed." He wags his eyebrows at me.

"I think you might be right Mr. Northman. Now take your woman to bed she doesn't like being cold and laying on dirt!"

"Yes Ma'am" He takes me inside and we spend the rest of the day cuddling and making love until he falls asleep. I can't help but stay awake and wonder what is going to happen with Bill and hope that he gets put behind bars. I finally start to drift to sleep and I know it's going to be a bad night when My dream starts off as a nightmare.

* * *

**Ok so there it is. Do you think they will find Calvin? Will Bill be off the hook? Let me know!**


	10. What do you want from me

**Ok so thank my boyfriend who told me I needed to write more. He got his toys to play with so I should write. Here is the next chapter.**

_Running. Fear. I'm running to get away from someone I don't know. I'm in the middle of the woods. A woods I don't know very well. I'm surrounded my tree's. Nothing more. I don't think I can make it much longer. There has to be a way out. I hear someone gaining on me, but I'm too afraid to look back. I hear a gunshot then feel a searing hot pain through my side. I can't make it and collapse on the ground. I hear someone stop a few feet away and I'm crying out for someone to save me. It's a woman who is standing over me now with the gun in her hand. Her face is shadowed and blurry but I can tell she has redishbrown hair and this fire red lipstick on. I'm guessing her face is blurry do to my tears. She's laughing at me and talking but I'm having a hard time focusing._

"_You think he'll stay with you? Do you think he wants some white trash bitch like you? Wait until I get to him. He'll never want you back. He's mine!" All I see is the barrel of a gun and know I'm going to die. "Take one last look at your killer and know I won." BANG._

"SOOKIE! WAKE UP!" What the hell is that I should be dead? "Damn it wake up!" Well if this is heaven can I go back home now? "Fuck! Please wake up."

"Eric, hold on a second ok quit shaking her I'm sure it's not helping." Oh Eric ok so I take it back I like Heaven. "Sookie, sweetheart come on girl wake up." I crack my eyes open and I see the faces of what I would call my family all looking at me like I had just died and came back to life.

"What happened?" Thank you brain for supplying at least a coherent sentence. Why is my throat so damn sore?

"Baby, you were shaking and screaming so badly. You scared the hell out of me. What happened there? What did you dream about to make you so scared?" That explains the sore throat. And the fact that Eric is trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Eric, sweetie can you please not hold me so tight? Thank you. Ok well I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just had a little nightmare that's all."

"Sook, I have been your best friend for years and I love you to death, but you absolutely suck at lying. Plus no little nightmare can cause you to shake and scream let alone us not be able to wake you up. Need I remind you, you are the lightest sleeper in the world?" Ok so she had a point, but seriously I needed coffee and some time to wake up.

"Guys can I have some coffee and a little time to become functional before I tell you what happened?" Ames is giving me the look. "Oh for crying out loud I promise I'll tell you chill I just need coffee." As Ames and Trey left I turned to Eric. "Baby I'm ok." I rub his forehead to keep his worry lines away. "I will tell you what's going on I promise."

"Sookie, that really freaked me the fuck out. Has that ever happened to you before?"

"Honestly, no never." I get up out of bed and put my robe on and toss Eric his shirt. "Lets go to the kitchen so I don't have to tell the story more than once." We walk out to the kitchen and Ames has my cup ready and sitting at the table with it. I grab for it to take a first sip and as soon as it leaves me mouth Ames pounces.

"Ok so tell us what happened." I recap the entire dream even what was said at the end and look at all of them. Hell they look just as confused as I felt. I look to Eric to see how he's doing and he has this strange look on his face.

"What is it Eric?" He frowns and I'm sure it's because I noticed his change in demeanor.

"What did you say that woman looked like?"

"Well I couldn't really see her except for her hair and lipstick. Which was awful by the way." What? The woman was a pasty cake with fire lips it was ugly. Oh I should tell him she was a pasty cake. "Oh and she was a pasty cake." Thank you inter monologue you serve me well.

"Sookie, a pasty cake really? I taught you so well!" Ames smiles big at over her cup of coffee. By this time Eric's face visibly pales. Which is Scary as hell since he is a tan man.

"Eric, baby, what is it?" He looks at me and his eyes are so scary.

"Sookie, have you ever seen a picture of my ex wife?" I shake my head at him. "My ex wife was pasty white had redishbrown hair and always wore this bright red lipstick when she went out. But you have never seen her so how could you dream of her?" Ok that's creepy as hell. Maybe I have a sixth sense like I know who's going to kill me. Ok I'm going to creep myself out more if I don't stop.

"So you're saying that I had a dream about your wife murdering me in some woods somewhere?" Now that I've said it out loud it sounds just as stupid as it did in my head. "Ok this is crazy. It was just a nightmare of some crazy women. Amelia quit looking at me like that I know you believe in all that shit about your subconscious warning you, but damn it I refuse to let this stupid dream scare me into hiding."

"Sook, maybe we should stay together you know? Maybe to somewhere else for a while just in case." So now I have to give up my life because of a damn dream? Last time I tell them shit. I know Gran would have said the same thing Amelia said and I would have listened, but I have to be stubborn at some point. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't.

"Well I already told you I'm not hiding out. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You die." They all had identical looks on their faces when they spoke together. If that isn't enough to make you want to run for the hills then I don't know what the fuck would.

"Oh that was just fucking creepy. Fine what do you suggest?"

"You guys could stay at my place. Bill doesn't know where it is and neither does Eric's ex wife. I mean it's big enough for all of us." Trey doesn't live far from here so it's not a bad plan.

"On one condition Trey, that I will stay at your house with your tigress." Ames smirks at me. "Eric has to stay with me. It's only fair if you guys get to have all the hot monkey sex in the work then I want to have some too." I got Eric to smile I win!

"Oh please Trey? You know how I love listening." Oh gross she's my best friend but she is a freak of nature!

"Ok but you don't have to beg I already planned on having him there. More security the better. You two better cook though." Typical man all he can think about is food and sex possible at the same time, which in my mind is kind of appealing. I wonder when I started thinking like a man. Been hanging out with Ames too long. Ok mind back on track now.

"Ok now that my life is planned out for me. What's for breakfast? And when do we leave?" I hear our house phone go off. Who is calling at..oh it's after 12. Oops.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. Stackhouse this is Bud Dearborne. I was just calling to let you know Bill was in court this morning. We couldn't find Calvin but Bill's lawyer was good. He only got a slap on the wrist and has to stay away from you. Apparently his money is worth more to the judge then his guilt. I just wanted to give you a heads up. We are still looking for Calvin. If you need anything give us a call." Click. What. The. Fuck.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Sook, who was that?"

"Bill was in court this morning. Money is everything in the land of the law it seems. He's free." I hid my emotions very well. I would not cry I would not scream. I was blank. Numb. Who lets a criminal go? Oh yea our judge did.

"Baby, are you ok?" I just blinked at him.

"Do I look ok? First I had this dream about being killed and now my would have been, could still be rapist, psychotic ex boyfriend is not going to jail for kidnapping and drugging me. I'm Peachy!" Fuck. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to snap like that." So much for holding it together.

"Come here Lover. All will be fine I swear. I love you and I promise you I will keep you safe." I cuddle into his side and can't help but think about wanting to get him lock up myself. Who needs Calvin when I can make myself bait.

"I don't want to quit dancing just because he is on the loose. We can stay at Trey's, but think about it he'll know I won't go back to work so why not go back there. He won't think I'm there. Plus Eric you own the club and he's seen you. He could go there as well." I know Bill knows me well enough to not want to leave my job so I'll lure him right out to me.

"Sookie, I don't think that's such a good idea. I know you well enough to know that you're up to something." Damn it Amelia shut up. I give her the 'don't say anything more I'll tell you later' look. With a barely noticeable nod she drops the subject. I look over to Trey who seems to know what just transpired with me and Ames but he stays quiet. Thank God!

"Hey man we need to get the house set up will you come with me to get everything fixed up?" Thank you Trey. Eric looks like he is about to tell him hell no when I decide to sooth his worries.

"Baby me and Ames need to go to the grocery store anyways to get food for you guys. We'll be ok. He won't do anything in a big crowd. Plus is he tries Amelia will scream rape or something. You know her she's crazy." I look over to Ames and wink.

"Damn straight! I am one crazy bitch." I smile at Eric and give him a big passionate kiss. He pulls away and hugs me tight.

"You get yourself injured I will punish you!" I shiver from his words. "I love you Min vackra älskare." Mmm he's never spoke his language to me before. Oh damn its sexy and I cant stop myself from burying my head and licking his neck.

"I love you too. What did you say to me?" He smirks and kisses me then leaves with Trey. Asshole I wish I knew how to spell that shit I'd so Google it!

"So missy you gonna explain to me what the fuck you think your doing?" Butter me up Ames I'll tell you everything that way.

"Well since I know Bill and you know Bill and he knows me.."

"Ok yes we know Bill and you get on with it."

"I would have if your ass didnt cut me off. So like I was going to say. He knows i won't stop working at my job just because I got scared. I want to lure him out and have him come to me so he can try to get me and we can get it on camera. I dont want Eric to find out because I dont want him worrying himself bald. I like his hair the way it is now."

"Well that my dear would be a grand plan if and only if you can keep Eric from flipping his shit and killing Bill when he shows up. Other wise you'll have a boyfriend who is bald and gets locked up for life." She's right I need to be careful.

"We need to call Pam and let her in on it but we have to make sure she won't tell Eric a word. Trey already knows somethings up he saw our little exchange. You know better than to say shit out loud when you see I'm trying to make a plan."

"Sorry sook, I wasnt thinking just worried about you." Love her to peices. "What do you think about your dream?"

"Honestly it freaked me the fuck out. I didnt know who that woman was but she seemed to know me and the words she said about me being with him? I have a feeling if she is who Eric thinks she is then she was talking about him and me being together. That by its self is creepy.I dont know what to think about this whole situation. All I know is Eric is my man and no one is going to take him from me."

"But someone can take you from him." It was said so low that I barely heard Ames, but I did and she knew it. She was right I just needed to be more careful with how I do this. Not long after we made our plan to dance the rest of the month and called Pam to let her in on our plan, we made it to the grocery store. Walking around getting meals together for the guys and us I felt like I was being followed. Ames walked off to go find the fresh meat and I was down the Seasoning isle, but I knew I was being watched. I tried to descretely look around me to see who could possible be following me here. What I saw froze me right in my tracks. There not four feet from me was the woman from my dreams and she was staring right at me. I turned as fast as I could without drawing attention and walked towards the meat section. I came out of the isle so fast I ran right into Ames sending her flying onto the floor. I quickly grab her and drag her into another isle.

"Amelia we have to leave now I mean get to the register and check the fuck out. I saw the woman form my dream. She's been following me and she was staring right at me when I turned around on a hunch that someone was watching me." If Amelia's eyes were so wide I thought they were going to pop out. "Amelia get it together we need to get out of here. Now." We walk as quickly as we can trying to act normal. I look around and dont see her anywhere. I know we shouldnt go straight to Trey's but he have to go there or Eric will know somethings up. Why the hell is she here? What does she want? After we paid for everything we got the hell out of there. Being paranoid is not a trait Ames hides well. So we drive around a little while until she calms down. Even though the woman is after me she's the one panicking. We get to Treys and the boys are outside helping unload the car. Trey keeps looking at us expectantly and I told Ames to take him to their room and discuss the plan.

"Sweety, I'm going to be dancing with Ames tomorrow. Pam knows of the situtation and it going to be on the look out for us. I know your worried, but can you please not wrinkle your forehead it makes you look old." He smiles at me.

"I do not look old. I am a sexy man thank you very much."

After we got settled in for the night and Ames and I, ok so mostly me, made chciken and gravey for dinner we all piled on the couch to watch a movie. Half way through I felt Eric pick me up and take me to bed.

"Sorry I fell asleep baby." I said yawning and stretching like a cat.

"Lover, no need to apologize we all have had a stressful day. Go to sleep i'll be back in a few minutes." I snuggle into the bed and drift off to sleep.

**Ok so Dont be mad I have the next chapter ready and it is the action chapter I will have it up as soon as I'm done editing it. Which shouldnt take too long. Let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me inspired.**


	11. Breaking Point

**Ok so I was too excited to finish another chapter to actually read it all the way through. I'm apologizing in advanced if there are any spelling errors. Hope you like it.**

**-Danielle**

* * *

Mornings are a bitch. Especially when you have a full grown woman climbing into your bed to cuddle to with you and your man. We've been staying here for a month and this is the first time she's done this. Where the hell is Trey?

"Amelia, sweety, as much as I love cuddling with you, you have a man in your bed and I have one in mine. Therefore we can cuddle with them. Alone."

"But Sook, he doesnt have boobs to cuddle into." Oh jeeze. I can feel Eric squeeze me tighter.

"Lover, Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Dont get your hopes up sweety. We are just very close. Not close enough like that. Get your mind out of the gutter." He laughs and hold me closer.

"Sorry Ames she's mine go play with Trey."She pouts and get up form the bed.

"Lover, she has a point about your beautiful breast. They are very comfy." All this is said while he is rubbing his face in my cleavage. Men I tell ya give them boobs and they they are in heaven. I let him have his fun and pet his hair to try and smooth out that crazy bed head of his.

"Baby we need to get up and get ready I work tonight and so do you."

"I was going to come to the club and make sure everything was ok I dont have to got o work." Damn I need him to go to work tonight.

"Eric, I dont need you to babysit me I have Pam and all of the security there on the look out. They arent going to let this happen again. Plus its been a month what would change now if nothins happened?" Please let this work." I love you and I am grateful you care so much, but please I cant be treated like a child I can take care of myself too you know." I put my hand on his cheek and he rests his hand on mine.

"I know you can I just dont want to lose you. Do you understand what you mean to me? I dont care that we just started our relationship. I cant be without you." I have tears in my eyes and I dont want him to hurt, he means too much to me, but i have to do this. I cant be walking around looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.

"I know baby I know, but you dont have to worry about me tonight. I'll probably be more safe there, with all the people and security, than I am anywhere else. I love you. Now go get in the shower you dirty old man." As he walks away I swat his butt. He really does have a nice ass. After we all get ready Trey offers to drive us to the Club and Eric goes off to work. While me and Ames are in the locker room we go over our plan.

"Ok so more than likely he will be here tonight since its the end of the month. So we dance together and if either one of us see's him we signal Pam. She is on stand by to the call the cops as soon as he lays a hand on me because we both know he will."

"Damn straight I just wish I could junk punch his ass. He deserves it." Gotta love Ames and her ability to remember certain parts of a movie.

Pam picked the song out for us saying it was a slow song and it was a good choice in her opinion. She starts the music and we walk out onto the stange dressed in our skimpy little outfits. The song Fall For Your Type by Jamie Foxx comes on. Yes it is a good choice for tonight. ME adn ames are twisting and swaying to the music while looking out into the crowd. I didnt see Bill at all which I really hope is not the case. The song comes to a close and Ames and I walk off the stage and back to the dressing room. Ames says she needs to go talk to Pam and let her know we didnt see him out there. As I'm walking down the hall I notice the back door is propped open. No one goes out that door. At least not that I know of. As I'm walking to go close the door I hear the sound of heels clicking behind me. I turn to see who it is just as I'm hit in the back of the head. Again. Seriously can these people get any less creative. At least I didnt get shot. And I sure didnt black out. I feel strong arms try to muscle me out of the door. Fuck why didnt we think about the fact that there are no cameras back here. I do my best kicking and biting and scratching to get free. As soon as they have me out the door I hear Ames screaming and Pam's yelling and I'm doing my best to get away to no avail. I'm being kidnapped once again. And so you ask yourself why the hell i dont listen. Yea i ask the same damn question. At least i'm awake. So since I feel like a fool I sit quietly looking at my surrounding hands tied behind my back, headache like no other wathcing where we are going so I know how to get away.

"Why the fuck are you so calm? I just kidnapped your ass."

"Well since this is the second time I have been taken in the course of a month I figure whats the point of fighting you. You were gonna take me anyway and I perfer to be alive then dead." Making friends with the criminal good job Sook. "So whats your name anyway? My last kidnapper was Calvin. He didnt do it as good as you did though." Maybe I can butter him up.

"I dont think I should be telling you my name but its Andre. What they want you for anyways? You seem too sweet to be any trouble." My thoughts exactly

"I dont know. Hell I know Bill is a crazy man but seriously two kidnapping attempts."

"Wait who's Bill? I'm taking you to a woman not a man." What the hell?

"Um, I dont know why a woman would want me. Who is it?" Please dont say who I think he is going to say.

"Sophie Ann. She said she wanted you so I got you." Genius this man is just smart as hell. And seriously this cannot be happening.

"Hey Bobby, I'm really cold since you didnt let me get dressed before you snatched me. Do you have a jacket I can wear?"

"Yea hold on a minute we are almost to the house." Fuck. We arrive at the house and its surrounded by woods. This seriously cant be happening. Andre gets out of the car first and comes around to the back to let me out. He unties my hands so he can put his coat on me then comes around to the front of me to zip it up. "Your a real pretty woman and I am sorry for having to do this." Right before he gets the rope to tie me up again I punch him in the nose and knee him in the balls and take off running while he is on the ground. I know I'm just making my dream come true but I would rather try to escape then give up like a coward. I hear the sound of a womans voice screaming at Andre. And then I hear a set of feet running behind me. I'm far enough ahead that she cant see me if I stop for a minute. I check the pockets of Andre's jacket and find his phone. I will not let my dream come true. I try to dial Ames but theres no signal I need to get closer to the road. I take off running again. I really should work out more cause damn am I out of shape. My head is pounding and I'm starting to get dizzy. I see a road coming up and I take the phone to dial Eric, this time its a success.

"Come on Eric pick the phone up."

"Hello?" I hear Amelia crying in the background.

"Eric, I dont know where I am but its Sophie Ann she has me. Its my dream I'm in the woods. I dont know where the hell I am." And I finally break down into sobs. I guess everyone has a breaking point.

"Sookie, baby breathe calm down we'll find you."

"No, Eric you wont, its too late she's already following me." I hear the fast crunching of branches as someone runs in my direction. "Eric she's coming I need to run. I'm keeping you on the phone, but I already know this is how it ends so I need you to do me a favor." I start to run. "Tell Ames I love her and thank Pam for being there for me and give Trey a hug and tell him to take care of my friend.."

"No stop talking like that please I'm going to find you."

"And Eric I just wanted to tell you that I love you and for the short amount of time we had together, know that was the best time of my life. I love you and I always will." I hear him break down into sobs while Ames is yelling at him to focus. "I can tell you what I saw on the way, but Andre was driving pretty fast."

"Sookie, Andre who? If its the Andre I think it is than your at his house. He was Sophie Ann's lover." Oh god I hope they find my body. I'm running out of breath here.

"I'm running out of energy. Andre was my kidnapper. He's short, brown hair, real friendly, but dumber than a box of rocks."

"Yes thats him we are in the car not too far from there. Can you stay near the road?"

"No its too open Eric. If this is anything like my dream she has a gun." I hear him curse in the background. He's giving directions to Pam while I'm running as fast as I can. Thank God I ditched the stripper heels before I got to the dressing room. Other than the fact that I have bare feet and hardly any clothes on under my jacket I feel I actually have a chance. I cant run very fast anymore and I'm starting to slow down as I weave my way through the tree's trying to stay as close to the road as I can without being seen. I can hear them yelling at eachother and then I hear the gun shot. Even though I'm tired thank god for giving me the curse of flinching at everything becasue it sure did just save my life. I can hear Eric yelling that I was shot. Damn it. I cant catch my breath enough to tell him otherwise. I try to take off running and fall over some branches. Ok so I changed one part of my dream I'm sure I can change another. I crawl my way to a tree and press myself against it. Still holding the phone to my chest I whisper for them to be quiet and all the yelling stops.

"So little bitch you think you can run from me?" Um yea I did didnt I?

"I'm not the only one that wants you. That ex of yours told me not to kill you, but I'm not so sure I want to follow through with his wishes. See he wants you to himself and I want Eric back. He will never be yours you know this right? He will always love me, always want me, and always need me. So hide all you want but I will find you and I will kill you. This I promise you." Lovely why do both of our ex's have to be loony bin crazy! Fuck my life. "Come out come out where ever you are." I put the phone up to my ear and whisper I love you.

"Sookie, dont move we are on this long road with a bunch of trees. Can you see her? See what she's wearing?"

"Eric, I'm going to try and run to the road. Im in black and its dark. Honk your horn a bunch so she doesnt notice me and I'll make a break for the road." I hear the honking in a distance. Its not too far from where I am and I take off towards the road.

"Bitch, you think you can get away from me?" I hear the gun fire again and feel a white hot pain in my arm. I cant stop running and I just hope to god it just skimmed me. I make it out into the road and I hear the honking get louder as Pams van approches. I knew Eric would call the cops on this and I hope they have enough evidence to put both her and Bill away for good this time. Sophie Ann comes running out of the woods behind me firing at everything. Eric is screaming at me to run towards him but I'm dizzy and I am having a hard time seeing. I collaps to the ground in a heap trying to catch my breath. I hear yelling and sirens and gun shots. I hope she's dead. I have never wanted someone dead in my life but I can only hope she is. I hear people around me and I try to see whats going on. I'm being lifted onto a bed and they put a mask on my face. I can hear Eric trying to get to me and Ames crying. Do I look that bad?

"Ma'am? Can you hear me? Whats your name?"

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." I said weakly. "Can you let my boyfriend over hear before he kills someone?" The man smiles at me.

"Of course darling." He puts the mask back on my face and I hear Eric running at me. I pull the mask off me before he gets to the bed.

"Sweety, please dont threaten the help." He grabs my face and all I see are tears in his eyes.

"You stubborn, stubborn woman. Why dont you listen to me!" I cry with him. "Oh my god your shot Sookie!" I am? Oh yea I was.

"I cant believe I am going back to the hospital again. Two times in one month!" Eric shakes his head at me. "Did they get her?"

"Believe it or not she has shitty aim and she ran out of bullets so they got her in the cop car." Thank god.

"I love you Eric and I promise to listen to you more." The paramedics wheel me onto the ambulance and Eric refuses to let me out of his site. They give me some morphine and I'm dead to the world in minutes.

I felt like I slept for two minutes. I hear the familiar beeping of the machines and the smell of cleaning supplies. I open my eyes and see flowers and baloons for me to get well soon. I see Eric in a chair next to me looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sweety, wake up. You look miserable." His eyes shoot open and he's holding my hand with one of his while he pushes the call button with the other.

"She's awake we need someone in here." He's crying again and I dont even know why.

"Baby, whats wrong?" It takes him a few minutes to catch his breath.

"You have been out for three days Sookie. They thought you were in a coma from the head injury and the blood loss. Why do you keep doing this to me?" Wow I didn't I feel like crap for sleeping for two whole days.

"I'm sorry Eric. I didnt mean to hurt you." The way he looks just breaks my heart. The doctor walks in a little while later to let me know whats going on.

", I cant say that I'm happy to see your back here again, but it is good to see you doing better." Caludine smiles at me. "I wanted to let you know about the blood work we did on you. Since you were unconsious we couldnt ask you what happened so we drew blood to make sure they didnt poison you again. Your head will be fine you had a pretty bad concusion, the gun shot wound was just an exterior wound, and your blood levels are doing good. Let me ask you, are you taking any prenatal vitamins?" Pre natal what?

"Umm no I dont have a reason to." What the hell is she talking about?

"Actually little missy you do." Seriously can she get on with it.

"Ok? I dont see how since I'm on birth control." She smiles an annoying smile and I'm starting to wonder if she may be right. But how?

"Well you were at the hospital not that long ago and certain medicines can cancel out your birth control. In this case it did and your pregnant." Oh shit. I look over to see how mad Eric is and all he is doing is staring at my stomach. Lovely if I didnt feel self concious in a hospital gown now I have the man I love staring at the ugliness. "I'm going to give you two some time call me if you need me."

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." We havent ever talked about children. How do I even know he wants them? He freaked out when we forgot a condom the first time. "You dont have to raise it i'll understand. I'm so sorry."

"Sookie Stackhouse you better stop talking right now." I look up at him and he's smiling at me. "Do not apologize for the best gift anyone could give me." He leans down to kiss me and I cant help but feel so releived. "I know we havent been together for long, but would you move in with me? Or I could move in with you and Amelia. I just want to be with you through this." I can tell he's really excited about everything so i'll let him stew a few minutes and think I'm going to say no. "Baby if its too much I wont do it I'll just stay at my place."

"Eric, I love you and want you to move in with me." I smile at him. I lay back on the bed and move over so he can lay with me. This is going to be a great start to a beautiful future. "The only thing I ask is that you have to tell Amelia. I cant handle the squealing right now."

"I promise I'll tell her later. Lets just take a nap." We snuggle into eachother and fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Ok so here it is. I know I know Pregnant already. What happened to Bill? Did Sophie Ann tell them where he is? Did Andre get away? Let me know what you think.**


	12. We are who we are

**Ok so I know it's been like a month or so since I have updated and I apologize. I knew I should have listened when my friend said to make a story line for this story but me being me I didn't. So therefore I have been at a loss for what to write. I believe this story will be ending with this chapter and an epilogue. I will be writing another story that has been in my mind lately but that one I will be writing a story line before I even attempt to post. I am so happy that I still have people following the story and I hope everyone will follow my next one!**

**-Danielle**

* * *

After being release from the hospital a month ago and having Ames flutter around me like the mother hen that she is; I was actually super excited to be pregnant. Besides the crazy mood swings and the random cravings of things I never even knew could go together; I was a glowing fool. After a household vote which contained me and Ames we decided that Eric moving in with us would be a tad bit crammed. I didn't want to live without Ames and with everything going on she would practically be living with us anyways; so our vote was to ask Eric his opinion since we were lost. Of course he offered for us to live at his place but seriously I wanted a house to start new in. Call me hormonal but I sure did give him a face to remember when he suggested that. Since then we have been house shopping. We hadn't heard much word on Bill or Sophie Ann. Not that I really wanted to know a whole lot about it, but I would have liked to know what was going on. Eric pestered the police left and right to find out if they found him and when Sophie's trial was.

Friday morning was when things got really interesting. I was curled up in my bed with Eric pressed to my back when I started feeling really nauseous. I tried to get out of bed quietly and for the most part it worked. Eric recently being a deep sleeper rolled to his back and grunted some incoherent words. I quickly made it to the bathroom before I heaved. I decided on a glass of water so I made my way to the kitchen after getting my robe. Standing at the sink drinking my water I hear a knock on the door. It was so soft almost as if they really didn't want to be heard. I went to the door being the curiously stubborn woman that I am and opened the door. There in front of me was none other than Andre. And to tell you the truth he looked like he was about to fall over. And that's just what he did.

"Miss. Sookie?" Was all he managed to get out before he collapsed on my door step. Now I knew I probably shouldn't have bent down to drag him and called for help instead, which I did after the fact. After dragging him through the door and getting it closed and locked I ran for my cell in the room. Running smack into Eric who was obviously freaked out to see me running.

"Sookie what is it? Why are you panicking its not good for the baby." Deep breaths.

"Andre is passed out on the floor in our living room call 911." With that I turned around and ran back to the kitchen with Eric yelling after me. I grabbed another glass of water this time for Andre.

"An ambulance is on the way. Now would you sit and tell me what happened? How does he even know where you live?" Well why didn't I think of that? How the hell did he know where I lived?

"Well I had my first ever morning sickness this morning and I was getting a glass of water after I was done and I heard a soft knock on the door. Dont you dare look at me like that you know better than anyone even now that I'm pregnant my curiosity out wins my logic." Damn man knows I can't help it. "So anyways all he said was "Miss. Sookie?" then promptly fell and I dragged him inside cause who knows what kind of crazy is out there." I sit there with a stubborn look on my face because I know he's going to say something sarcastic.

"Oh so you open to the door to crazy and drag crazy in and lock crazy in the house with you but you had to because we don't know what kind of crazy is out there?" I told you. Damn asshole. I huff at him and give him the finger. "Don't be like that Sookie. Do you not understand that it's not just you now that you have to look after; it's you and the baby? I apologize for the sarcastic remark but I will not apologize for being upset that you did this. I mean shit you dragged a 200 plus man into the house and your PREGNANT." Well fine then Mr. crabby pants. I do see his point though.

"Fine your right I shouldn't have dragged him in the house, but he needed help and I refuse to let him lie on the ground outside of the apartment when he could lie on the ground inside and we don't have to worry about nosey neighbors." There I proved my point. Just as he is about to comment on what I said there's another knock at the door this time it's the Police. Saved by the Po Po.

They walk over to where Andre is laying and ask me what happened. So I explain what happened this morning and that he was working for Sophie and was the one who took me. As I'm explaining what's going on, they haul Andre onto a stretcher and he starts to wake up. They are running an IV in his arm and he tried to remove the oxygen mask. By this time I'm not paying attention to what the cop is saying and get up to go over to him.

"Andre, how did you know I was here? Why did you come?" He looks so helpless. Yes he took me but shoot he was stupid as heck and I felt bad for him.

"I didn't want to take you. Sophie threatened me saying she would kill my son. I know me and her were lovers but after a while I couldn't be with her and I found a real woman and had a beautiful son. My girlfriend is dead because I didn't do what Sophie wanted the first time and I was not about to lose the only thing I had left of her." This broke my heart. "I know where you live because that Bill guy you were talking about when I took you, he still wants you. I was supposed to come here and get you, but I couldn't I didn't want to I wanted to warn you. I know everything about you now because he is obsessed. I couldn't do it he wanted me to get rid of you baby. I can't go to jail I can't they will find my son and he'll kill him. Please can you help me?" By this time everyone in the room was listening and the paramedics were trying to put the mask back on him. I looked over to Eric and he looked murderous.

"Andre, do you know where Bill is? If you give us his location we won't take you to jail. We just need your cooperation." Eric is by my side as the Police officer is talking to him. He pulls his mask off again and nods.

"He is at his house the one in Bon Temps. He has been there since everything started." Why did no one think of this? It's the last place anyone would look because it's so obvious.

"Now that we know where he is we can get him. Andre you will have to testify as well as you Miss. Stackhouse. I know you don't want to but it will make the case stronger. We can put them behind bars for a long time if not for life." Yea that's until he pleas insanity. Shit. Eric is holding my hand so tight I think it's going to break.

"Ok I will as long as this ensures that I will never have to see him again after this." Eric releases my hand to run it through his hair.

"I believe we have a solid case on the kidnapping, his attempt to rape and the drugging." I give a relieved sigh and ask if they need anything else from me because I seriously think I'm going to be sick again. While the paramedics are he Eric has them look me over to make sure I'm ok. I give him an annoyed look but oblige his wishes. I definitely want to find a new home.

By the time everyone leaves I'm exhausted and it's not even noon. I opt to take a bubble bath while Eric cooks us some lunch. I can't believe this will finally be over soon. I relax back in the tub and start to fall asleep.

* * *

About two weeks later the police call to let us know they had Bill in custody and they had enough evidence that they didn't need me to testify. I was completely relieved. Over the course of the two weeks my morning sickness got worse. On the good side of things we found a house we all agreed on. It was a cute 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house with a pretty big yard. It was perfect. We were planning on moving next Saturday so while I really wanted to pack Eric made me so the little things like cooking the men food while they pack all our crap up. I didn't feel so bad because Ames was dubbed my helper so we gossiped like two old women the whole time.

I was progressively moving along in my pregnancy. Taking my vitamins and being lazy as hell. Come to think of it I was actually craving some strange stuff.

"Hey Ames?" She looked up from her magazine. "Um I really really really.."

"Stackhouse what do you want? You know I can't say no to your pregnant ass."

"Well since you're so eager to please. I want one of those huge concession stand pickles and peanut butter." My mouth was water just thinking about it.

"Oh that's sick. Go find Eric and rub some peanut butter on his pickle." Bitch. I throw my magazine at her.

"Don't hate. Just because Trey isn't as big as a concession stand pickle doesn't mean you have to go all jealous bitch on me." Ha!

"Oh yea? Well little missy your concession stand pickle is right behind you. Better get to work." Huh?

I turn around and Eric's face is tinted a light shade of pink and all I can do is grin at him. Yes I did just announce that Eric's dick is huge! In front of him. Oh well.

"Hi honey." I hear Ames snickering behind me. "I was just telling Ames here that I was craving a concession stand pickle and peanut butter. She suggested that I just put some peanut butter on you and be satisfied. I think she's a little jealous but who knows." By this time he is getting darker red. "As much as I love your thing-ama-gig, I really want a pickle." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and Amelia is full on laughing now.

"Sookie, did you really have to go talking about my dick like that? Not that I mind if you tell her its huge but in front of me?" He should know better I blame my hormones for everything.

"Well I'm sorry. I still want my pickle." I pout and Amelia gets up to get her purse.

"Fine Fine I'll go and drag Trey with me. The house is almost packed anyways you kids need a break."

After I hear the door close and lock I'm on him. I can't help that either but this time it really is my hormones.

"I can't believe you did that." He manages to say between kisses.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not I can brag about you if I want to."

"If you think it's so great then show me." And that I did 2 times before they got back. This is going to be a good night.

* * *

**Ok Guys there will be an epilogue where we find out what goes on with Bill and Sophie. Then that's a wrap for this fic. I will be working on my new one as soon as I'm done with this one and I promise you that the next one I will not delay on updates. Love you guys!**


	13. Epilogue

**Ok guys here's the end. It's not a long one at all but it is the end. I will be starting a new fic here pretty soon, but I decided not to post it until I had more chapters so I wouldn't keep you waiting for as long as I did with this one. I hope you all liked the story. And Thanks for all the reviews! I really loved your feedback!**

**-Danielle**

9 months 10 days and 12 hours of the worst pain of my life Audrey Faye Northman came into the world screaming her little lungs out. And what lungs they were. I don't think I have ever seen Eric more proud then when he got to hold her for the first time. The smile that was on his face made the pain worth it.

Not long after Bill's trial, he was convicted for a long long time. Sophie Ann was charged with attempted murder and because she was firing at cops she got a very long sentence as well. I didn't care to know how long they were going to be in prison. I was just glad that they would be off the streets and away from me and Eric.

Six months into my pregnancy Eric decided that it had been a suitable amount of time to propose. Of course I am feeling as big as a whale and can't see my feet. That afternoon I was sitting on the bed waiting patiently for Eric to come put my tennis shoes on for me. I was hot tired and all kinds of grumpy so when Eric came in the bedroom with this huge grin on his face and I was not in the mood.

"Seriously Eric can you put my damn shoes on so we can leave and get back quickly I'm tired." I should have known something was up when my words didn't have him making a snarky remark back. And if I wasn't so focused on being mad I would have seen him get on one knee. And if I could see past my stomach I would have known that he had a ring.

"Sookie, My beautiful lover, Mother of my child, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" To say I was emotional was an understatement. I don't think I have ever moved so fast being as big as a house. I had him up and in my arms as close as I could raining kisses all over his face saying "YES YES YES".

We decided to go to the courthouse the next week with Ames and Trey as our witness. We figured after we have the baby we could have a real wedding and invite family and friends but we wanted to bring our little girl into this world with us being married. Yea we went a little out of order but hey you can't control what happens.

It was about 8 months into my pregnancy when Trey proposed to Ames. I was the only one that wasn't surprised. I guess it could have been the fact that I caught him looking at wedding rings on the internet. Some men just don't know how to be sneaky with this kind of stuff. So Ames and I started planning their wedding which would be in the spring. Hey if I couldn't plan my own yet I at least got to help Ames plan hers.

I was on the 10th day past my due date and I was uncomfortable. I wanted her out and I wanted her out NOW! Eric and I tried everything. I was way too uncomfortable for sex so he kept trying to get me off since that was supposed to help speed it up. When that didn't work I tried walking a lot, eating different foods, trying to walk stairs. Nothing was working, that was until Ames came to tell me some good news.

"Sookie? I have something very exciting to tell you." I just looked at her with her big smile and her tiny body and I'm sure I had a look of disgust on my face, but none of that stopped her from her news. "I'm pregnant." Those two words shocked the hell out of me. I started squealing and bouncing with Ames. Who knew such excitement would cause my contractions to start. I sure didn't but when my squeals of happiness turned to yells of pain everyone was in the room. Ames hovering around me trying to get me to walk towards the car. Trey was searching for my bag. Eric was trying to coax me into letting him help me walk. I love them dearly but I was on a mission to get to that car and get to the hospital because I wanted her out! After everyone was calm enough to get in the damn car, but once we arrived I had to wait 12 hours before she wanted to come out. And not soon after she was out she was in my arms with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Then the doctors whisked her away to be cleaned and cared for.

That's how we ended up here. Eric holding our daughter, Ames trying to take her from him because she wanted a turn, Trey telling her to let it go and me lying in the hospital bed watching my family. And what a family they are.

**Goodbye for now. Don't worry I will be back!**


End file.
